


Week by Week

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin, Alpha Roxy Morton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beginnings of a relationship, Beta Harry Hart, Beta Percival, Brief Self-Conscious Eggsy, Briefly mentionedTattooed Merlin, Comfort, Eggsy feels, Eggsy just wants everybody to be happy, Established Relationship, Everybody loves Eggsy, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry can be an idiot, Harry is such a goner on Percival, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin is such a goner for Eggsy, Merlin's family is the best, Mood Swings, Oblivious Harry Hart, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Overall Happy Fic, Percival is a good bro, Protective Merlin, References to Canon, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Scheming Eggsy, Weird dreams, but we love him anyways, small amount of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: Pregnant Eggsy, week by week. Lots of fluff, some smut. Other tags will be added as the story goes on.





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> So I really, really wanted to write this work, and never having experience with anything having to do with pregnancy I did research. According to my sources, surprisingly, week one and two of the pregnancy actually consist of not being pregnant. It's actually the last menstrual cycle and the next week is the best fertility rate. Going off of this, I adjusted my story for the first week to be some good old fluff and the next for Eggsy to be in heat because it is common for, in the A/B/O universe, fertility to be highest during an omega's heat. So, that being said, pregnant Eggsy will commence in week three (chapter 3). Anyways... hope everybody enjoys the story. I love feedback, both good and bad, so I appreciate any comments! :)

When Eggsy returns from missions, the first thing he usually does is visit Merlin. No matter how long his missions are, the Omega can’t help but seek out his Alpha. Something about coming home to his partner sends relief through Eggsy, allowing him to relax completely for the first time since leaving for his mission. The short missions don’t need anything more than for Eggsy to see the man; He always brings Merlin some tea and some sort of food, gives him a peck on the cheek, then goes to fill out his mission report. On the slightly lengthier missions, Eggsy will follow the same routine but he’ll sit in the chair next to the older man, needing his partner’s presence, in order to fill out his reports there. However, on the long missions, the omega needs to touch, make sure the man is there with him. Today, Eggsy returned from one of those long missions.

Eggsy walked into the lab, greeted with the familiar sight of his partner hunched over his desk, as Merlin guided Percival through a mission. The agent tried to stifle a yawn as he sat down in his chair. Knowing not to get in Merlin’s way while he was guiding a fellow agent, Eggsy set down the cup of coffee he had made next to his partner and sipped his own cup of tea. Merlin glanced over at him, small nod in hello, as he continued to work. The omega watched his partner in contentment for a minute, the man’s deep brogue soothing as he talked to Percival. However, eventually the need for contact became unbearable; Eggsy slowly scooted his chair forward until his knees were brushing against Merlin’s thigh. The Omega couldn’t help the small sigh he released as he felt the tension in his shoulders being released. Eggsy set his cup down and closed his eyes tiredly as he waited for the handler to finish his mission with Percival.

A little while later, Eggsy felt a hand on his cheek and blearily lifted his chin from his chest and blinked open his eyes, having fallen asleep without realizing it. Merlin was still sitting in front of him, however, the man was now facing him, fond look on his face as his thumb stroked Eggsy’s cheek. The Omega hummed and leaned into his Alpha’s hand as he brought his own hand over Merlin’s. Just as Eggsy’s eyelids began to droop closed once more, Merlin chuckled lowly and took the agent’s free hand with his own.

“Eggsy, lad, why dinnae you head home and get some rest?”

“Don’ wanna go home without ya tonight, Merls”, Eggsy mumbled.

They sat there in silence for a second, and Eggsy couldn’t help but worry he had overstepped with his clinginess. Every time he came in after a long mission, the agent worried he was going to ask too much of his Alpha. However, he couldn’t help his need for touch after all the years without it when Dean was around. Despite the fact that Merlin never seemed to mind his clinginess, Eggsy couldn’t help but fear the day that he would overdo it.

As the younger man began to become slightly anxious due to his fears and thought about pulling away, Merlin told him, “Alright, leannan. Let me just finish up.”

Shocked by this response, Eggsy stared at the older man in front of him as the tech genius withdrew his hands and turned towards his computer. The agent was still frozen in his chair when Merlin looked over at him once he had finished shutting everything down. Eggsy snapped out of his thoughts and the two stood and began to walk towards the tube home. As they were walking, Eggsy fidgeted with his hands in front of him, trying to keep to himself. Seeming to read his mind, Merlin took the agent’s hand with his own. Once again surprised by the older man’s actions, Eggsy looked up to see Merlin looking at him. Powerless to keep it off of his face, Eggsy smiled at his partner as they finally made it to the tube. When they got into the tube, Eggsy immediately laid his head on the handler’s shoulder and closed his eyes, unable to keep away; the younger man could feel his partner wrap an arm around his shoulder and kiss the top of his head as the tube began to head towards their home.

Eggsy was dozing off slightly when Merlin whispered, “I’m nae going to leave you for seeking attention, mo ghràdh. Not all Alphas are like Dean.”

The agent opened his eyes and looked up at the man sitting next to him; Eggsy felt warmth in his chest as he replied, “I don’ know what I did ta deserve ya, bruv.”

“You have it backwards, lad. It’s me who dinnae know what I’ve done to deserve you”, the Alpha replied as he leaned down for a kiss.

Eggsy returned the kiss, slowly, easily enjoying the contact. With a hum, the agent pulled away and laid his head on the man’s shoulder once more. Eggsy dozed off once more as Merlin brought his free hand to hold one of Eggsy’s, stroking the back of the agent’s hand with his thumb. Before he realized it, the two finally made it home and the tech wizard led Eggsy to their bedroom. The two changed into their night pants and climbed in bed; fears soothed some, Eggsy cuddled up to his Alpha and breathed in the man’s scent as he slightly rubbed his cheek against the man’s bare chest. In response, Merlin practically pulled the Omega on top of him, stroking his bare back with one hand and the arm flung across his stomach with the other. Eggsy felt the man breath in his scent as his partner craned his neck down to kiss the top of Eggsy’s head once more.

“’Night, Merlin.”

“Goodnight, Eggsy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowing Eggsy's past with Dean, I couldn't help a little bit of Eggsy feels. I didn't want to go too far into why I see Eggsy as a little bit clingy, but the overall idea is that after all of the abuse, when Eggsy first become a Kingsman (after V-Day), he expected abuse from people but he knew how to hide it. When he and Merlin started dating, Merlin noticed and showed him he didn't have to fear abuse. However, this made Eggsy realize he was touch-starved and that was why he liked praise; praise was no longer enough anymore though but he didn't want to be too clingy, leading to what you saw in the chapter. Writing this note makes me realize their just might be a prequel coming soon :) Anyways, this was just for anybody who wanted a little background into my Eggsy feels. Hope everybody likes! Feedback appreciated :)


	2. Week Two

After returning from his long mission, Eggsy had been granted two days off, like all Kingsman after missions, before he had to return back to work. It was during those two days that he realized his heat was fast approaching. However, due to a couple of emergencies with some of the other agent’s missions keeping Merlin at work, Eggsy wasn’t able to inform his partner of his fast-approaching heat. When he returned back to Kingsman after his days off, Eggsy had headed to the man’s office in order to tell the tech genius of his situation; however, when Roxy needed extraction due to her cover being compromised, all thoughts about his heat went out of his head and Eggsy went to extract his best friend. Only when Eggsy was on his way to Roxy’s location did it occur to him once more, although he decided against informing his partner, knowing Roxy needed help that now only he could provide.

Galahad entered the building Lancelot was surrounded in and unleashed; bullets flying and bad guys dropping, Galahad found his fellow Kingsman tired and bleeding from minor wounds and began to lead her outside of the building. Just as the two stepped back outside, plane within reach, Eggsy felt his skin beginning to heat up. The agent bit back a curse, knowing Merlin would hear him if he didn’t, and continued to make his way back to the plane with Roxy. Eventually, having been slowed down by Roxy’s would-be captors, the two made it back onto the plane and they took off, heading for home. Unfortunately, home was still three hours away.

About an hour into their flight, Roxy asked him, “Eggsy, are you okay?”

The man was stretched out in a chair across from Roxy, who was lying down on the couch, with his eyes closed when he snorted, “I’m no’ the one bandaged up ‘ere, Rox. I’m fine.”

“Then why are you so tense?”

Eggsy sighed. He should have known he wouldn’t fool her. However, he didn’t want Roxy to panic, so, opening his eyes, he replied, “I’m fine, Roxy.”

The agent watched as she narrowed her eyes at him, neutral mask in place. The two continued their stare down for a minute before Eggsy felt his hand twitch as his nesting instinct began to kick in. Seeing satisfaction flicker across Roxy’s eyes briefly, the man cursed under his breath and closed his eyes once more in an attempt to prevent the instinct. However, having taken a better look at the plane than when the two first boarded, Eggsy couldn’t hold back his nesting any more.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Eggsy”, Roxy demanded just as he stood up and began to pace, eyes on the floor and hands twitching at his sides.

Eggsy paced for a few more seconds before the nesting won over; the Omega swiftly walked over to a chair across the room and grabbed a blanket that was sitting there and threw it on the chair that he had been sitting on. When he decided he was still unhappy with where it and almost everything else around him was, Eggsy couldn’t help the small growl he released. The man glanced over at his friend, realizing the odd sight he must make, and saw her watching him in confusion.

With a sigh he told her, “I’m goin’ inta heat, Rox.”

“What?!”

Eggsy began to move things around the room, unable to sit still at the moment. After a few seconds, she asked, “What are you doing on a mission if you were so closed to your heat?! Does Merlin know?!”

“I didn’ get a chance ta let ‘im know, then you were in trouble so it slipped my mind until I was already on my way ta you and I jus’ figured you needed me more than Merlin needed ta know the possibility of me goin’ inta heat before we got back”, Eggsy sheepishly admitted.

The man stopped what he was doing when she asked a little quieter, “Why doesn’t he know now?”

Turning to look at the Alpha, Eggsy told her, “I’m bonded to him. If I talk to ‘im righ’ now, it will only speed up when I go full-blown inta heat. I still have anotha hour and ‘alf until tha’ time _if_ I don’ talk to ‘im before then.”

Seeing her nod in understanding, Eggsy went back to moving things around the room.

“What can I do to help, Eggsy?”

“Get somethin’ cold to delay the fever and step away from the couch so I can nest proper.”

As soon as she left, Eggsy removed his jacket and moved some chairs from around the room facing the couch, creating a sort of bed with the furniture; he then grabbed all the blankets he had collected from the room and dumped them on his set up. Satisfied with his work, the Omega crawled to the middle of his makeshift bed and sat down, hugging a pillow. When Roxy came back, she hesitated at the sight before handing him a cold damp towel.

“Anything else I can do?”

“Nah. Jus’ the minute you begin ta smell me, call Merlin and tell ‘im to contact me... But you should lock yourself in the pilot’s cabin fo’ the both of us.”

Seeing the Alpha nod, Eggsy closed his eyes once more and focused on his breathing. He felt his body temperature continue to rise, when eventually, not really knowing how much time past, the omega heard a familiar voice in his ear.

“Eggsy, lad, how are you doing?”

The agent could hear the worry in his partner’s voice and sarcastically replied, “I’m doin’ great Merls, what about you?”

“Cheeky little…”

Eggsy chuckled slightly before he was interrupted by his own small groan; the Omega felt a small wave of heat hit him.

“Talk to me, leannan.”

“How long until we make it back to HQ?” Eggsy panted out as his skin began to itch. In an effort to get more comfortable, he curled up on his side, still hugging the pillow.

“About half an hour.”

Eggsy groaned, sqeezed his eyes shut tighter as another wave of heat hit him, a small cramp joining this one.

“Eggsy, focus on my voice. You know you are ruining some plans I had for us?”

Feeling the Alpha’s voice washing over him, Eggsy relaxed slightly and chuckled, “Sorry to have inconvenienced you, bruv.”

“It’s quite alright, mo ghràdh. Although I do expect a raincheck.”

“No problem, Merls. You gonna tell me wha’ you got planned?”

“No. I’d prefer to keep it as a surprise.”

Just as he was going to complain, Eggsy felt a stronger wave of heat come over him, accompanied by a stronger cramp, drawing out yet another groan as he gripped the pillow even tighter. The agent could hear his partner saying something in his ear but he couldn’t make out what the man was saying over the sound of his own erratic hear beat. Eggsy could feel himself becoming slowly lost to his heat as his Alpha’s voice washed over him once more.

“… okay, Eggsy. Just keep listening to my voice. I’m right here, lad. You’re almost home.”

Panting once more, Eggsy moaned, “Alec… ‘s hot.”

“I know, leannan. You’re doing so well. I’ll be with you before you know it, mo ghràdh.”

The Omega felt himself barely hanging onto coherency as another wave hit him; unable to hold himself back much longer, he began to rut against the couch under him, looking for any sort of friction as he felt his slick began to soak his trousers.

“Alpha, please…” he whined.

Eggsy could faintly hear Merlin curse under his breath before telling him, “Good, Omega. You’re doing so good; always, my good Omega.”

The younger main shuddered under the praise and made a keening sound at the back of his throat. He briefly smelt Alpha, senses too hay-wire to understand it was Roxy swiftly leaving the plane, and whined in distress when he realized it wasn’t his. However, not too long after that, still rutting against the couch, pillow no longer in his grasp, Eggsy all of a sudden smelt Merlin near him; his eyes snapped open and wildly searched the room until he saw the man quickly heading towards him. He whined, clumsily presenting on all fours, hoping to please the Alpha despite the uncomfortable clothes still on his form. The Omega heard a pleased growl from his Alpha and felt cool hands move along his torso as his shirt was unbuttoned. He moaned, leaning into the cool relief of the man’s hands, as he felt his Alpha nuzzle his nose into the bond mark on his neck. The man licked his sensitive flesh before scrapping his teeth along the same spot, leaving the Omega shuddering.

“Alpha…” the Omega pleaded.

The Alpha rewarded him with another growl as the man unbuckled and pulled down his belt and trousers. Hot skin exposed to the cool air, the Omega moaned as his Alpha pulled down his own trousers. He wiggled in frustration when he felt the Alpha’s fingers penetrate his slick entrance.

“Patience, Omega. I will nae hurt you”, his Alpha cooed.

He whined again as he pushed back against the thrusting fingers, needing more. The Alpha behind him thoroughly but quickly prepped him as he added another digit. The Omega moaned as the man finally pulled out the fingers and replace them with his cock. He lost all coherency as his Alpha pulled back and snapped his hips forward, setting a brutal pace. The Omega felt close to the edge as he felt the grip on his hips become bruising; however, he still needed more. Expressing this through another moan, he felt the Alpha’s knot begin to swell as the man pulled him up to the Alpha’s still-covered chest until the Omega’s weight was balanced on just his knees.

“Alpha… Need it… Need your knot please,” The Omega hoarsely begged as he pushed back against the swelling cock thrusting inside of him.

He heard yet another growl ripped from his Alpha’s throat just before the man bit his bond mark and released inside of him, knot swelling. The Omega shouted in ecstasy and slumped against the Alpha as he climaxed himself. The Alpha moved them so the were laying on their sides on the makeshift bed and the Omega lost consciousness as he heard the man murmur in his ear.

“Beautiful. You were perfect, my Omega.”

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Consciousness came back to him slowly. Disoriented, the first thing Eggsy noticed was that there was a hand carding through his hair. The second thing he noticed was the soreness running through his body. Groaning at the feeling, Eggsy buried himself deeper into the chest he realized he was laying on.

“Mornin to you too, lad.”

“Fuck off, bruv,” he mumbled into the Merlin’s chest, remembering that he just got through a heat.

Eggsy heard the older man chuckle slightly as he continued to run his hand through Eggsy’s hair. As bits and pieces of his heat filtered through, Eggsy realized he didn’t know where he was. They were obviously not on the plane since they were on a real bed.

He lifted his head to look at Merlin, “Where are we?”

Merlin moved his hand down from his hair to stroke his bare back when he responded, “A room at the mansion.”

Eggsy hummed and laid his head back down and closed his eyes, the hand on his back soothing. After a minute he whispered, “Sorry for not tellin’ you about my up comin’ heat.”

The hand on his back paused for a second before continuing its path up and down his back. Eggsy heard the Alpha hum and he smiled, knowing he was forgiven. He nuzzled into Merlin’s chest once more, comforted by the man’s scent. The two enjoyed their lazy morning, content to be with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so much longer than the first! I usually try to keep them generally the same length but this chapter got a little away from me. I am also a newbie with writing characters in heat so be gentle with the judgements. I would love feedback though. I hope you guys liked it!


	3. Week Three

Today has been pretty good for Eggsy. Back in their own bed, now that his heat is over, Eggsy woke up in his lover’s arms, surrounded by the comforting scent of his alpha and his head tucked under the man’s chin while Merlin had an arm thrown over him. He had reveled in the feeling as he does every morning he gets the chance, however, today he had felt especially loved with those strong arms wrapped around him. He wasn’t sure if it was because Merlin so rarely woke up with him, usually having to head in early being Merlin and all, or if he was just in a really good mood. Eggsy had thought about this as he traced the Celtic knot, one of the man’s many tattoos that covered his torso, on Merlin’s right pectoral. Having roused the man doing so was a benefit, for the two had a little extra time to themselves that morning.

After they had gotten out of bed, Merlin cooked breakfast while Eggsy took JB for a walk. Even the weather seemed to agree it was going to be a good day as the two had their usual walk to and from the park. When Eggsy and JB returned to the flat, Merlin had a simple breakfast at the dining room table ready for them, JB’s own bowl freshly filled with food, and the two talked about everything and nothing. After they finished breakfast and getting ready, they took the tube down to HQ where they parted ways – Merlin to the lab and Eggsy to his office to catch up on some paper work. Luckily for him, Eggsy had finished his paperwork from his last mission fairly quickly and sent it to Merlin. Done with his work for the day, unless assigned a mission, Eggsy had decided to use his spare time wisely: he went to bother Harry. This is where he found himself now; the agent was sprawled out on the couch in the Beta's office, staring up at the ceiling, as the man pretended to be working on paperwork – Harry was secretly thankful for a reason not to work on it and Eggsy knew it.

“C’mon, ‘Arry. Admit it! You like ‘im!”

Harry ignored him, but that was all the answer Eggsy needed. With a smirk on his face, Eggsy repositioned himself on the couch so he could look the man in the face.

“Okay, fine. Don’t admit it. I’ll just go ask ‘im if there somethin’ is goin’ on between the two of you.”

At this Harry whipped his head up, ending all pretenses of working, and glared. The two sat in silence, challenging each other with their eyes until Harry sighed.

The smirk on the younger man’s face grew wider in triumph when Harry grumbled, “Fine. I like him. Happy?”

“Tha’ depends, bruv. Anythin’ actually happening between the two of you, or are you still pretendin’ your fine jus’ bein’ friends with ‘im?”

“I am not pretending. I am perfectly happy with being just friends”, the older man retorted petulantly.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Oh, come on, ‘Arry. We both know ya want more. Jump ‘is bones already!”

“A gentleman does not ‘jump one’s bones’”, Harry sniffed. Eggsy snorted and rolled his eyes again. “Besides, it’s not like I’d get more even if I tried.”

The Omega paused to stare at his mentor for a moment, slowly sitting up. “Please, don’t tell me you’re that oblivious, bruv.”

Harry furrowed his brows when he said this and Eggsy’ draw dropped. “Oh my god, you are. You’re fucking Arthur! How can you be that oblivious?!”

“Eggsy, what are you on about?”

Calming down some, Eggsy let out a breath in exasperation. “’Arry, he likes you too. All those little looks I’ve seen you give him when you think no one is looking? He gives you the same ones.”

“Dear boy, that’s impossible. You must be mistaken.”

Before he could respond, a message appeared in Eggsy’s glasses; Merlin needed to see him. Frustrated with Harry’s refusal to believe what was right in front of him, Eggsy looked at the Beta once more, “I have to go but think about it, ‘Arry. Why else would Percival bring you tea, jus’ the way ya like it, as well as an offer to eat lunch with ‘im every fucking day, unless he wanted to spend more time with you?”

At that, Eggsy left the room without giving his mentor an opportunity to respond. On his way out, he passed by Percival, who had two cups of tea in his hands, and gave a nod in greeting. Glancing back behind him, he saw the man knock and enter Arthur’s office with a soft look on his face; Eggsy smiled and shook his head as he made his way down to the lab.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Eggsy sat down in the chair next to Merlin and asked, “Did you know tha’ Harry and Percival like each other?”

With a snort, not taking his eyes off of the piece of tech he was working on, Merlin replied, “Everybody but Harry knows that, lad. Although, I cannae tell if Percival is as oblivious to it as Harry is, or if he is waiting for Harry to make a move.”

“Wot? Merlin isn’t sure about somethin’ happenin’ in Kingsman?”, Eggsy put on a mock shocked look.

The Alpha stopped what he was doing and gave him an unimpressed look before looking away once more. “Percival is a bit harder to read than Harry, I’ll have you know.”

Eggsy laughed at that before the man continued, “Why is this coming up?”

“It may or may not have come up when I was in Harry’s office.”

The tech genius snorted again before asking, “Let me guess. Percival came up in conversation and you couldn’t resist teasing him.”

“You can’t resist teasin’ ‘im any more than I can and you know it”, Eggsy smiled. Merlin hummed noncommittally. “Anyways, what did ya call me down ‘ere for?”

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to help test out some new equipment next week.”

“Sure thing, bruv. You know you don’t even need ta ask. I love testin’ out the new gear.”

Merlin made another non-committal sound and continued what he was doing. Eggsy couldn’t help but admire his Alpha as he worked, long fingers knowing exactly what to do in order to fix the device in front of him. The younger man was pulled out of his thoughts, when after a moment, Merlin stopped what he was doing, seemingly satisfied with his work, and turned to the agent.

“Now, down to business. You have a mission in two days, Galahad.”

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

After Merlin debriefed him on his newly assigned mission, a simple information retrieval mission that wouldn’t take more than two days, the two got lunch together. Usually Eggsy would do so with Roxy on days like today but she was currently on mission. Afterwards, done with any work he could do before his mission, Eggsy hopped on the tube back to London and spent the rest of his day with his mum and Daisy. He made sure to let his mum know he would be gone a few days and when he got back, he wanted to take the two of them out. A couple of hours after dinner, he made his way back to his and Merlin’s place and got ready for bed. Just as he laid down and shut his eyes, Eggsy heard his lover walk into the house. A small smile pulled at his lips and he listened to the Alpha moving through their place. Having been soothed by the normal sounds of his mate, the Omega drifted to sleep until a little while later, he felt Merlin crawl into the bed behind him. Half asleep, Eggsy turned and snuggled into the man’s waiting arms, feeling just as loved then as he had that morning. Today had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there isn't really any symptoms in week three of pregnancy, I decided to give a glimpse of Eggsy's normal day-to-day when he isn't on missions. But don't worry! The actual fun begins next chapter. Hope everybody enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Week Four

“That’ll be all, gentleman.”

The holographic forms of all of the Kingsman agents not present disappeared until the only people left in the room were Harry, Eggsy, and Merlin. Harry had just ended a Kingsman meeting and Eggsy couldn’t be happier about it; He was dying to go get some food. Eggsy stood up and stretched, but winced slightly when he brought his arms over his head.

Having seen this, Harry asked, “Are you alright, Eggsy?”

“Yeah, bruv. Just a little sore is all”, he replied while rubbing his chest. “Either of ya want to go get somethin’ to eat? I’m starving.”

Merlin looked up at him and opened his mouth to respond but before he could, Eggsy interrupted, “Alec, if you say some bullshit excuse about work needing ya, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight. We both know your coworkers can handle themselves fo’ a couple more hours and if they can’t then they will contact ya.”

Eggsy watched the Alpha snap his mouth shut and scowl. With a smirk, he turned towards Harry and saw the man was quietly chuckling. “What about you, Harry? You’re goin’ to join us, yeah? Since we both know Percival isn’t available for lunch today…”

Eggsy laughed as the man mirrored Merlin’s scowl.

Merlin looked towards his best friend, “Harry, I think we’ll be needing to teach the lad a lesson here soon.”

“What do you mean _soon_? I’m pretty sure he needs it now”, the Beta grumbled.

Eggsy just smiled and led the two out of the room.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

After lunch, Harry headed back to his office while Merlin and Eggsy walked together towards the lab.

“We could–”.

“No.”

“But what if…”

“No, Eggsy.”

“Aw c’mon, bruv. You know ya want them to get together as much as I do”, Eggsy pouted.

“That doesn’t mean we need to get involved”, Merlin paused and thought about how stubborn Harry could be, “… yet.”

“You mean if Harry continues ta be stubbornly oblivious or Percival doesn’ act?”

“Yes. But we will only intervene if it gets ridiculous.”

“Alec, it’s already ridiculous.”

Merlin opened the door to weapon’s testing for his partner, “Leannan, for Harry this isn’t ridiculous yet.”

The two stopped at the table full of prototype tech waiting to be tested.

“What d’ya mean?”

Merlin looked up to see curiosity written all over the Omega's face, “You would nae believe how ridiculous Harry Hart can be when he likes someone. Even if liking them means nothing more than friends.”

When Merlin saw curiosity turn to confusion he told him, “Think about it, leannan. When you failed the dog test he wouldn’t have implied he didn’t care about you and only cared about repaying your father when he proposed you as a candidate if he didn’t actually care about you.”

When understanding dawned on the Omega's face, Merlin looked back down to the table and picked up one of the pieces of tech laying there. Before Eggsy could say anything more about Harry, Merlin looked up to hand Eggsy the device he had just picked up to see the agent rubbing his chest again.

“Are you sure you’re okay, mo ghràdh?”

Eggsy smirked and told him, “You’re such a worry wort.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes at this and Eggsy laughed. “I’m fine, yeah? Like just a bit sore.”

The Alpha huffed before handing the device over to his partner and explaining what it is.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

“…You nearly blew yourself up, Eggsy.”

“I may need ta do it again in the field so what better place ta test it than in weapon’s testin’? At least now I know not to that in such close proximity.”

“You’re planning to do that _again_?” Merlin asked sharply.

Eggsy shrugged and winced. The two had mostly tested the new prototype gadgets until one of the young agent’s ideas led to landing him in medical. Merlin scowled at his Omega as the doctor walked into the room.

“Galahad. I heard you tried to blow yourself up in weapons testing.”

“Nah, just really wanted to visit ya, Doc”, Eggsy smoothly replied with a smile on his face. Merlin shook his head at his lover. The woman stopped when she stood in front of the agent.

“In that case, next time maybe try using the stairs instead. Anything hurting you?”

“Jus’ a little headache and a couple of sore muscles in my chest and shoulder.”

In response, she pulled out a flashlight from her pocket and shined it in Eggsy’s eyes. She then had Eggsy move his shoulder in all different directions, telling her when it hurt.

“Well good news. Doesn’t look like you have a concussion”. The doctor then turned towards Merlin, “That being said, I’d like you to keep an eye on him tonight, just in case. No sleeping any longer than two hours as a time and call me if anything changes”. Turning back to Eggsy, she told him, “as for your chest and shoulder, possible slight strain in your shoulder which would cause the pain in your pectorals. Ice it and nothing too exerting for the next couple of days.”

“Thanks, Doc”, Eggsy said. The doctor nodded to the two of them and headed out of the room.

When she was gone, Merlin told him, “You are going to be the death of me. Between you and Harry, no wonder I have no hair left.”

Merlin felt the corners of his lips twitch towards a smile as he heard Eggsy laugh.

“Bruv, you were already bald when we met.”

“And had I had hair then it would be gone by now.”

Eggsy’s snicker was cut off by a wince as he stood up and rubbed at his chest not for the first time that day. Merlin frowned, unable to help worrying about his mate despite the doctor’s diagnosis.

“You heard the doctor, Merlin. I’m fine. Stop worryin’”.

Merlin just nodded and led the younger man out of the room and towards his office. The pair walked in comfortable silence all the way back. Once there, Eggsy stretched out on the chair in the room and yawned as he pulled out his phone. Merlin sat in the chair behind his desk and turned on his computer. As the Alpha glanced at his Omega, who was once again rubbing his chest, Merlin realized that Eggsy's chest was sore long before the accident in weapons testing. The tech genius frowned at this thought but began working once his computer booted up. He would just have to keep an eye on his Omega to make sure it was just soreness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer than I was expecting due to the minimal symptoms. Sorry! Feedback appreciated :)


	5. Week Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start this chapter off, I just wanted to apologize to anybody who was waiting for my next chapter to come out. Sorry! Between ending the school year and then getting a job over summer and now starting the next year I got a bit distracted from any of my stories. But I'm back! Next update shouldn't take as long but this year classes are going to be tough so there won't be any regularity to my updates. Once again, sorry for the wait but hopefully you enjoy this chapter :)

Getting a concussion is exhausting. Merlin knows from experience. So, it’s really not all that surprising to the tech genius that Eggsy fell asleep on his office couch while doing paperwork. Knowing how tired Eggsy had been for the past couple of days, the Alpha decided to let him sleep for a little longer. So, when Harry comes to drop off some paperwork to Merlin, he glances at Eggsy in slight confusion.

Before Merlin can explain why Eggsy is asleep in his office, Harry tells him, “I thought he would wear you out, not the other way around.”

Merlin gave him an unimpressed look while Harry just smirked.

“Seriously though, is Eggsy alright?”

Merlin nodded, “After he nearly blew himself up in weapons testing a couple of days ago, and got a concussion.”

“Ahhh. That explains it.”

“Your going to do his paperwork”, Merlin tells him while taking the paperwork from Harry’s hands.

The Beta gave him an unimpressed look while Merlin just smirked.

“You are Arthur for a reason.”

“To do your bidding?” Harry asks sarcastically.

The Alpha just smirked wider and went back to doing his own paperwork. Harry huffed but moved to take the papers out of Eggsy’s lap without waking him and left the office.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

A couple of hours later, Merlin finished up his paperwork and walks over to Eggsy’s still sleeping form and brushes his hair from his face.

“Eggsy, lad. It’s time to wake up.”

Slowly, the Omega's eyes blinked open and looked up at him in confusion. However, before Merlin could say anything, all of a sudden Eggsy bolted up and ran for the bathroom. Merlin frowned and followed after him at a much slower pace. As the older man neared the restroom, he could hear retching coming from inside. Merlin’s frown deepened.

“Eggsy?” he asked as he knocked on the door before entering, “Are you alright?”

Eggsy groaned in response, forehead resting on the seat of the toilet and his eyes closed. Merlin frowned again before sitting next to his partner and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

They stayed there while Eggsy caught his breath, until Merlin asked again, “Are you alright, leannan?”

“Fucking fantastic, bruv”, the sarcastic reply cames. “Pro’ly just from exhaustion. Or something I ate at lunch.”

At first, Merlin doesn’t reply. After nearly being blown up, this definitely is not unlikely, however, the Alpha couldn’t help but think that this was something more than exhaustion.

Keeping his suspicions to himself, Merlin tells him, “Alright mo ghràdh. Let’s get you home.”

“What about paperwork and missions?” Eggsy asks when he finally is able to lift his head from the toilet bowl and open his eyes.

“I finished my paperwork and Harry said he would finish yours when he found you asleep on the couch. And like you love reminding me, my coworkers can more than handle themselves and if something comes up, they can contact me.”

Eggsy just nodded and got up to stand on wobbly legs. Merlin frowned slightly. If Eggsy hadn’t just been puking his guts out, the tech wizard would know something was up just by the lad’s lack of jibes at Merlin actually leaving some of his responsibilities to others.

The two walked to the tube in silence and got in, heading back into the city. Almost immediately, Eggsy once again fell asleep, his head on his Alpha's shoulder. This just made Merlin even more suspicious about what was going on with the Omega than before. The older man knew Eggsy was tired, but this was something else entirely. The tech genius shook the younger man awake once they reached home and, thankfully, no nausea followed.

Once they made it into the house, Merlin proceeded to heat up some left overs they had from take-out they had eaten earlier in the week. However, once they were seated at the table, Eggsy barely touched his food. Perhaps he just wasn’t hungry after familiarizing himself with the toilet earlier that day. Merlin discounted this thought when the Omega dashed to the bathroom a few minutes later. Walking down the hall, the Alpha decided that something was definitely wrong just before knocking on the bathroom door.

“Eggsy, lad? Can I come in?”

Taking the silence as a yes, Merlin entered the bathroom to find the man sitting across from the toilet, back against the wall, eyes closed and ragged breathing come from his mouth. The tech wizard walked in and slid down the wall to sit down next to Eggsy.

“Do you want to go see a doctor, leannan?”

He shook his head no. The two sat in silence until Merlin heard Eggsy’s breathing begin to even out.

“Let’s get you to bed, mo ghràdh, before you fall asleep in the bathroom.”

Merlin helped Eggsy stand up and get ready for bed and then proceeded to get ready for bed himself, despite the early hour. The older man crawled into their bed and pulled the Omega into his arms. He rubbed the man’s back soothingly as he heard him drift off yet again.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Eggsy jolted awake and dashed to the bathroom, once again. This was the third time in the past two days. He couldn’t remember a time where he’d ever been this sick before. After he finished decorating the toilet with his stomach contents, Eggsy belatedly realized that there was a hand rubbing his back. He must have woken Merlin up when he jumped out of bed. The Omega leaned his forehead against the cool toilet seat, willing the nausea to go away. The hand on his back disappeared, and his inner Omega whimpered at the loss, but Eggsy was too focused on trying not to throw up again to really wonder why. Unfortunately, his stomach won out again. After emptying whatever was left in his stomach out, Eggsy groaned and leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed. He cracked an eye open when he heard Merlin return, and saw that the man was holding out a glass of water. The younger man took it and took a tentative sip, testing his stomach, before swallowing another mouthful when it looked like the nausea wasn’t about to return immediately.

When Merlin sat down next to him, Eggsy told him, “I think I have the stomach flu or somethin’. I can’t remember ever bein’ this sick before. Not even when I was a kid.”

“Perhaps.”

Eggsy looked at him when he didn’t say anything more. The man looked like he had something on his mind, but wasn’t willing to share it. Eggsy looked away and took another sip of his water. Without a word, Merlin stood up and held out a hand to help him up. The Omega looked at him confused.

“Come on, leannan. We’re going to stay home and get you feeling a little better.”

Eggsy frowned, “What about Kingsman?”

“They can handle a day without us. I already contacted Harry to let him know. We are officially on radio silence barring emergencies, and even then, you are nae going anywhere until you feel better.”

Eggsy’s lips curled slightly. Just him and his Alpha all day? Perhaps being sick wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. At that thought, as if his stomach was refuting that statement, he felt the nausea return once more. Eggsy closed his eyes, exhaustion sweeping over him, especially at the thought of possibly puking once more.

“Let’s get you back to bed to get more rest, mo ghràdh.”

Eggsy nodded and opened his eyes, this time taking Merlin’s outstretched hand, and stood up. Merlin took the glass from his hand and set it on the counter, then led him back to bed. The two climbed back into bed with the Omega settled on the older man’s chest. As he began to drift off, the younger man couldn’t help being grateful that although he felt terrible, at least Merlin was here to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Eggsy is getting some real symptoms! Because of this, Merlin has moved from concern to all out suspicion as to what is going on with Eggsy. Will he figure it out? Find out in the next chapter, once it's posted! Thanks for being patient and I hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember, leave kudos and comments :) I love hearing from you guys!


	6. Week Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised chapter six would come a lot sooner than five so hear it is :) It quite a bit lengthier than the other chapters but I couldn't help it. This chapter is so full of emotion that the writing got a little away from me. Anyways, enjoy!

Eggsy could feel himself falling asleep. Ever since he began getting sick, it was getting tougher and tougher for him to stay awake and not just nap all day. The Omega repositioned himself in his chair, hoping it would wake him up some. A couple of table members looked at him, as if moving was disruptive, but he just ignored them. He tried to focus back onto what Harry was telling him and the other agents instead. However, once again, he struggled to keep his eyes from drooping shut. Finally, _finally_ , Harry wrapped the meeting up and the holograms of the other agents disappeared. Before the Omega could flee to the safety of his office, and hopefully take a quick nap there, Harry approached him while the agents who were there in person filed out of the room.

“Eggsy, are you alright? It seemed like you could barely stay awake during the meeting.”

“Worry about someone else, would you?” Eggsy snapped. But as soon as he said it, he instantly regretted it. “Oh my god, Harry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’ve just been sick and tired all week. I swear, I wasn’t thinking when I said that.”

The Beta smiled lightly, easily shrugging it off, to the agent’s relief. “It’s quite alright, dear boy. It happens to the best of us. Why don’t you go take a quick nap, before getting back to work?”

Eggsy smiled, “Thanks, ‘Arry. You’re the guv.”

The young agent couldn’t help laughing at the face Harry made, like he always does, when he called him ‘guv’, before heading to go take a quick nap.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Of fucking course his earlier nap didn’t make him feel any better. On top of still feeling exhausted, Eggsy was now puking his guts out. Again. After waking up, Eggsy had gone down to the weapons range for a little practice, not that he needed it. However, the agent had barely gone through half a clip of his sniper rifle’s ammo when he felt his nausea return. Eggsy had quickly took apart his gun, returned it and the remaining bullets to their case, and then ended up sprinting for the nearest bathroom. He made it just in time. So now here he was, sitting miserably on the floor, face in the toilet. Just as the remains of Eggsy’s breakfast made a reappearance, the agent could hear someone walking into the bathroom. Fucking fantastic.

“Eggsy?”

At least it was just Percival. Eggsy wiped his mouth off, stood up, and flushed the toilet. He then walked over to the sink and rinsed his mouth out.

“Are you alright?”

“Do I fucking look alright, bruv? What part of puking your guts out in the bathroom seems alright?” Eggsy snapped at him before he stormed out of the bathroom.

As Eggsy reached his office, he realized he didn’t apologize to Percival. The Beta had done nothing wrong, and yet Eggsy had just bit his head off for asking if he was okay. Well, fuck. Not only did he feel sick and exhausted, he has also now snapped at two people today. Both who were just asking if he was okay.

Unbidden tears sprang to the Omega's eyes as he sat down on his couch. Eggsy furiously tried to wipe them away and prevent more from following, unsuccessfully. The young man gave up on fighting them and instead just buried his face in his hands and let a sob escape him.

Of course, as seemed to be Eggsy’s luck today, that was when someone decided to come knock on his office door. The Omega wiped his eyes and looked up just as Roxy poked her head into the room.

“Eggsy–”

The agent watched as whatever she was going to say died on her lips and the look on her face instantly turned to concern. Eggsy once again buried his face in his hands, this time to hide his tears.

He heard Roxy fully walk into the room and sit down next to him. Another sob escaped him as the Alpha pulled him into an embrace. She let him sob into her shoulder when he wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her locked there. Eggsy couldn’t bother to care that he was ruining her shirt as he let the tears run their course.

After a moment, Eggsy slightly pulled himself back together and pulled away from his best friend. Roxy let him, dropping her arms, but she took one of his hands into hers to replace the hug.

“Eggsy, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

He took a deep hiccupping breath before answering, “Rox, I dunno wot’s wrong wif me. I’ve snapped at two people today. First it was ‘Arry – ‘Arry of all people – an’ then Percival, who didn’ deserve it any more than ‘Arry coz they was bof jus’ askin’ if I was okay. An’ Rox, I’ve jus’ been so mean today! I didn’ even ‘pologize to Percival! I jus' stormed out of the bafroom like I didn’ care at all!”

Eggsy knew his chav accent was coming out even more than usual, probably making it hard for Roxy to understand what he was saying, but he couldn’t find a place to really care as he choked back a sob and wiped the fresh tears running down his cheeks away with his left hand. But Roxy didn’t seem to have had any trouble deciphering his words as she squeezed the hand she had trapped in hers.

“Oh, Eggsy. It’s okay. Everyone is allowed to be in a bad mood every now and then. Even you. And I’m sure Percival knows you didn’t mean it. And even if he doesn’t know that, we both know he’s just going to go talk to Harry about it if he hasn’t already.”

Eggsy laughed over the tears that were still spilling out. She was probably right. They were both so smitten with each other that whenever something happened, they both went straight for one another in order to tell them what’s happened. At least Harry would be able to explain that Eggsy hasn’t been feeling well lately. Eggsy still really want to apologize to the Beta.

The Omega sniffed and laid his head on the Alpha's shoulder, appreciating the comfort she provided. Before long, though, he felt his swollen eyelids beginning to droop much like they had this morning.

“Eggsy, why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll wake you if you are needed anywhere.”

Eggsy could swear that Roxy was a mind reader. However, instead of saying this out loud, he nodded and stretched out on the couch with his head next to Roxy’s lap. As he closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep to the feeling of his best friend carding a hand through his hair.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Merlin rubbed his eyes as he looked away from the screen he had been focused on. All he wanted to do was go check on Eggsy, but things kept getting in the way of that. Like Bors nearly blowing a mission when the man had decided to blow up a building. The Alpha was worried about his partner because the Omega had only gotten marginally better after the two of them had stayed home. But being the stubborn lad that he was, Eggsy insisted on going back to work the next day as well as every day this week. The only thing that made Merlin feel better was that the man hadn’t gotten assigned to a mission. Not that Merlin would have allowed that in his state.

Having finally found a break, Merlin stretched, back and shoulders popping, and gulped down the remainder of his now cold coffee. Just as he was about to get up to go find his Omega, Roxy walked through the doors, concerned look on her face, and headed straight for him. If this was yet another emergency of some kind, Merlin was about to throw his mug at the wall out of frustration.

“Merlin–”

“Lancelot, if this isn’t an emergency then I suggest you hold onto what ever your going to tell me right now.” The Alpha couldn’t keep all of the growl out of his words.

“It’s about Eggsy.”

That definitely got his attention.

“What about Eggsy?” He asked carefully, trying not to let his mind wander to worse-case scenarios.

“He is currently asleep on his couch.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t unusual for Eggsy recently. It definitely didn’t warrant the look of concern on Roxy’s face.

“Before he passed out, I found him sobbing. When I asked him what was wrong, he told me that today he snapped at Harry and Percival and he was upset because he was not only mean to the two of them, but also because he didn’t apologize to Percival.”

Merlin blinked. None of this made sense. Eggsy _never_ snapped at anyone. He was constantly in a good mood, and even when he wasn’t, he usually pretended to be when he was around other people. As for him sobbing? Merlin had never seen the Omega cry. Not even when they all thought that Harry was dead. Eggsy was the type to hold it in and let it harden him up. A result of his childhood Merlin supposed. But then again, between the fatigue and sickness, Merlin wouldn’t necessarily be surprised if it had gotten to his partner. But the feeling that this was more than it appeared to be was even stronger than it was when Eggsy first began to get sick.

“Merlin, I’m worried about him. I’ve never seen Eggsy like this before. Is something going on with him?”

“He’s been sick and tired a lot recently. It’s possible it has just been getting to him.”

The Alpha nodded, “Okay. I think you should be there when he wakes up if you can. You didn’t see how upset he was. Let me know if either of you need anything.”

Merlin nodded and Roxy turned to leave, the man called out, “Thank you, Roxy. For being there for him.”

“Of course,” she replied, and walked out.

As soon as she was gone, Merlin closed down his computer and left the room. However, instead of going straight to his Omega like he - and his inner Alpha - wanted to, the man stopped at medical first.

“Merlin, what can I do for you?” the doctor greeted him as soon as she saw him.

“Did you take a blood sample when Eggsy almost blew himself up a couple of weeks ago?”

She looked at him in confusion, “Yes… It’s standard to, but we didn’t run it. We only run it if the trauma is more severe.”

Merlin nodded. “I need you to test it for me.”

“May I ask why?”

“Ever since then, Eggsy has been vomiting and getting more and more fatigued. Today, Lancelot stopped by to tell me she found Eggsy sobbing because he was mean to Arthur and Percival.”

“You think he might be pregnant.”

The Alpha took a breath. It was one thing having suspicions run through your mind, but it was a whole other thing to have some one say it out loud. The tech wizard nodded, unable to get the words out.

“Very well. I well test it and get the results back to you by–”

“I need the answer in the next half hour.”

The doctor began to protest but Merlin cut her off, “Eggsy is asleep on the couch in his office and I want to be there when he wakes up after the day he has had, but I can’t go there knowing that I am still waiting for an answer.”

The doctor stared at him a moment before nodding and leaving the room to test the blood sample. Merlin sighed in relief and sat down to wait. Hopefully Eggsy wouldn’t wake up anytime soon.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Eggsy’s head was in Merlin’s lap. The man was currently carding his fingers through his partner's hair, waiting for him to wake up. To tell him he was pregnant. Merlin closed his eyes and took a breath. They were going to have a baby. He couldn’t believe it. Once Merlin finally made it to Eggsy’s office, he sat down and placed the man’s head in his lap. It was then that the new sunk in.

The tech genius was taken out of musings when Eggsy shifted on his lap. He looked down just as his mate was blinking his eyes open. The younger man looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

“Hey, Merls.”

Merlin smiled and kissed the lad’s forehead. “How are you feeling, leannan?”

The older man watched as Eggsy’s smile faltered before his partner turned his head to bury his face in Merlin’s stomach. The Alpha just held his Omega closer, one hand still carding through Eggsy’s hair, as he waited for a response. After a moment, the Omega removed his head from Merlin’s stomach, but he didn’t look up at him.

“I was so mean today”, he whispered, barely audible.

“But you apologized.”

“Not to Percival.”

“He knows. I made sure of it.”

At this Eggsy looked up at him, and Merlin could see that his partner was close to tears again. The Alpha leaned down again, this time kissing a path from his partner’s forehead, down to his lips, where he kissed him earnestly.

After a moment, Merlin pulled away and told him, “Everyone is entitled to a bad day, mo ghràdh.”

“That’s what Roxy said.”

Merlin chuckled, “And she's right. Smart, that one.”

Eggsy nodded, and Merlin chuckled again.

“Well, considering the day you’ve had, I believe it’s time for us to head home, lad. Besides, if we stay here any longer, Harry and Percival are bound to come check up on you and then we’d have to deal with their mutual pining.”

That made Eggsy laugh, causing Merlin to smile. The two of them got up and began to head home. On the way there, Merlin decided to give Eggsy the news in the morning. He wasn’t sure how his partner was going to react, so Merlin figured it would be better to tell him after he recuperated from his emotional day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was my overly emphasized chav speak? Did it make sense? I was purposely trying to make it seem like his accent was more prominent like I said but I hope you guys could still read it :) But now Merlin knows! How exciting, right? This is part of why the chapter got a little lengthy... I needed some Merlin comfort after the Roxy comfort because who are we kidding? Everybody loves Eggsy. If I could have put a little bit of Harry and Percival comfort in smoothly, I would have just to prove my point. But alas, I had to stick with just Merlin and Roxy to the rescue. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget kudos and comments!


	7. Week Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter like REALLY got away from me. More so than the other ones. Oops. I thought about splitting it into week seven part one and week seven part two but it didn't flow as good. So, you have this chapter that I am pretty sure is twice as long as any of my other ones. Hope you guys like it though. Enjoy!

The morning after Eggsy had his breakdown, he felt much better. He couldn’t explain why he had been so moody and emotional the entire day, but getting some sleep seemed to help clear the emotions away somewhat. As he opened his eyes, the Omega realized that he hadn’t had to rush to the bathroom that morning. At this thought, Eggsy smiled and stretched, feeling much better than he had in weeks. It was then that he noticed Merlin wasn’t in bed, but the smell of bacon was coming from the kitchen. Excited from not being nauseas this morning, Eggsy swiftly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.

The sight that greeted him made him smile even wider. Merlin was standing at the counter cutting up some of the fruit they had in the refrigerator. Eggsy was in love with the domestic sight his Alpha made, not usually seeing it very often. The Omega walked up behind his partner and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, and placed his cheek against Merlin’s back.

“Mornin’ leannan”, Merlin murmured, still cutting the fruit.

Eggsy’s mouth practically watered as he watched, which was strange considering he could hardly stomach anything lately. When Merlin finished cutting up the fruit, he turned in Eggsy’s arms to give him a peck on the lips.

“Feeling okay this morning?”

Eggsy smiled again and nodded, “Yeah, Merls. Feels like I haven’ felt this good in ages.”

“Good”, the tech genius replied before he leaned down to give Eggsy another peck on the lips.

As Eggsy went to deepen the kiss, the toaster dinged and Merlin pulled away. He definitely _didn’t_ pout. But Merlin smirked at him anyways as he moved to get the toast, bacon and fruit to set on the table.

The two had sat down and mostly finished breakfast when Merlin said, “Eggsy, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Eggsy looked up from the remainder of his food to see an unreadable look on the older man’s face. He frowned in confusion.

“What is it?”

“I can explain why you’ve been sick for the past couple of weeks.”

“It wasn’t just the flu or somefin?” Now Eggsy was really confused.

“No. Eggsy… Eggsy you’re pregnant.”

Eggsy dropped his fork. It’s clatter onto his plate was deafening compared to the silence they were now sitting in. He couldn’t have heard Merlin right. Maybe he was playing some sick joke.

“This isn’t funny, bruv.”

“I’m nae joking.”

If Eggsy was still holding his fork, he would have dropped it again. But how would Merlin know something like this? Who was he kidding, the man might as well know everything. But he wouldn’t tell Eggsy without confirming it. How could he possibly confirm it? Actually, the Omega didn’t really need to know. So, he had been sick, hell, he had been tired and emotional because he was… pregnant. With child. Up the duff. Was it getting a little harder to breathe? Where’d all the oxygen go?

“Eggsy. Eggsy, breathe. I need you to breathe lad.”

His Alpha was kneeling in front of him. When did he get there?

“Come on, leannan. Follow me, deep breaths.”

The man inhaled slowly so Eggsy tried to match it. Breathing was much harder than it looked the Omega  decided, as he struggled to match his pace with his partner’s. After a minute, he finally was able to control his breathing, although it was a little more shaky than normal.

“There we go, that’s it mo ghràdh.”

Eggsy looked down to see that his hand were in his Alpha’s, as the man’s thumbs stroked back and forth across their backs. Finally, the Omega was able to find words.

“I’m pregnant.”

Merlin nodded.

“And you knew before I did.”

The man’s lips twitched at the corners but he nodded again.

“Way to break it to me slowly, bruv.”

At this the older man couldn’t keep in the small chuckle, “How would you have told me, leannan, if you _had_ known first?”

“Fuck if I know but at least I wouldn’t have had to tell the one _carrying the child_ so I wouldn’t have caused a fuckin’ panic attack.”

Merlin chuckled again. When his laugh died away, Eggsy asked seriously, “What are we going to do, Alec?”

“Whatever you want to, lad. I will support you either way. Your body, your rules. But I will say this, we can make it work if that’s what you decide. Dinnae let that get in the way of your decision. I’ll work less hours, and more of what I do work from home. Or you could be a stay-at-home da when you aren’t on missions if you want. Or we will get some help. But I will also support you if you decide the other way. I will _always_ be here for you, mo ghràdh. Just focus on deciding what you want to do.”

Eggsy hesitated before he asked, “But what do _you_ want?”

“You, Eggsy. _Always you_. No matter what.”

The Omega couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to capture the man’s lips, even if he had wanted to. His heart felt ready to burst for the love he felt for this man. Eggsy could feel tears trying to escape. Damn hormones. At least now he knew it was because of hormones.

Eggsy ended their kiss and leaned his forehead against his partner’s, with his eyes closed. As they just enjoyed the closeness, Eggsy realized he had already come to a decision the moment Merlin had told him he was pregnant.

The younger man opened his eyes to look at the Alpha, whose eyes were closed, and whispered, “Alec, we’re having a baby.”

The Omega couldn’t keep the excitement out of those words. He then watched as the man’s eyes snapped open to look at him, as if making sure he heard the words correctly. Satisfied with whatever he found, a smile split Merlin’s face.

“We’re having a baby”, the tech wizard said, almost in awe.

Eggsy laughed and kissed his mate again before the two pulled away to laugh joyously into a hug.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

For the next couple of days, Eggsy let the news sink in. Neither he nor Merlin had brought up the topic of telling people, but neither of them told anybody yet either. As far as Harry, Roxy, and the rest of Kingsman knew, it was business as usual. However, the longer they went on without telling anybody, the Omega became concerned he would be needed for things that were dangerous for the baby. Like missions. Merlin had the control over majority of the major missions but some were under Harry’s supervision. All of the smaller missions were given to other handlers. As much as Eggsy loved his job, he couldn’t imagine putting the baby in danger, despite not even showing yet. So, Eggsy decided he and Merlin needed to, at the very least, inform Kingsman, which means Harry would find out anyway, in order to get Eggsy taken off of the mission availability for the pregnancy. Not that the Omega wanted to hide it. On the contrary, he couldn’t wait to tell Harry and Roxy. So, the agent decided he and Merlin needed to make sure they were on the same page. As if he was reading his mind, the Alpha then walked into the room. Eggsy smiled in greeting from the chair he was curled up in. The Alpha smirked in response.

“What are you doing in here, lad? You know you do have an office for a reason”, Merlin asked, gesturing to the library they were in.

“Felt cooped up in there, yeah? And the chairs in here are much more comfortable.”

Merlin chuckled and sat on the arm of the chair. He leaned down to kiss Eggsy’s forehead, pulling a sigh of contentment from him. The tech genius chuckled again.

“Hey, Merls? I was thinking we should start talking about telling people.”

Merlin pulled back to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Why so soon, leannan?”

“It’s been a couple days, innit? I don’t want this to be somethin’ to be hidden away like it’s a bad thing. It’s a good thing, so we should tell people, yeah? And I think the sooner Kingsman knows the better, which means ‘Arry will know anyways. Plus, Roxy’ll kill me if I let her find out through someone else.”

Merlin nodded. “Alright, lad. If that’s what you want. How do you want to tell them?”

“Well the goal is going to not cause any more panic attacks”, Eggsy smirked, having been unable to hold back the tease.

The Alpha’s only response was to roll his eyes.

“Casually is fine. At the end of the day, before ‘Arry an’ Rox go home we’ll tell ‘em.”

“What about your mother and sister?”

The Omega paused. He hadn’t quite thought that far ahead.

“I don’t know yet. Pro’lly wait a little longer, yeah? What about your parents?”

This time Merlin paused. “We aren’t technically married.”

“So? It’s never been a problem before. We’re bonded, we love each other, that’s all I need”, Eggsy hesitated, “unless you wanted to get married?”

The Alpha smiled at him, “I feel the same, mo ghràdh. I dinnae need anything but you. But remember my mother is Catholic? This is one of the things she was always strict about.”

“Alec, your mum’s a smart woman. She’s going ta know I got pregnant before we get even the simplest weddin’. And she’ll be much more hurt if we tell her we got married and didn’ tell her than she will be about havin’ a baby outta wedlock. Besides, we _are_ bonded. It's not like he haven't shown any sorta commitment to each other.”

The man sighed and rubbed his face, “I know, leannan. I just dinnae want to disappoint her.”

Eggsy sat up and cupped Merlin’s face with his hands, “She’s not goin’ ta be disappointed. How much you want to bet it won’t cross her mind since you are finally givin’ her a grandchild?”

“Your probably right”, Merlin laughed, “But we will break the news when we tell your mother and sister.”

“Deal”, the younger man smirked. “Now let’s go get lunch. I’m hungry.”

Merlin laughed again.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

As Eggsy and Merlin had left the library, a message had appeared in the Alpha’s glasses, forcing him to leave Eggsy to his own devices. With an apology and a kiss, the man took off for whatever emergency was calling his attention. So, the Omega went searching for Harry, Percival and Roxy to see if they wanted to join him. He knocked on the door to Harry’s office and found all of them in the Beta's office, talking about the mission Percival just came back from.

“Any of you want to go to lunch?” He asked.

“God, yes! I’m starving”, Roxy told him as she stood up.

“I’d love to, Eggsy”, Percival replied.

Eggsy smiled, “Harry?”

The Beta looked down at his watch and sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t, dear boy, I have a meeting in fifteen.”

“Next time, then ‘Arry. Do either of you mind if we get Indian? I’m craving some Chicken Tikka Masala.”

Eggsy could have laughed as Roxy and Harry simultaneously frowned – Roxy in suspicion and Harry in confusion.

“I thought that was your celebratory dish. You only like to eat it when you have good news”, the Alpha said, narrowing his eyes at him.

“And didn’t you just have Indian a couple of days ago? You never hardly ever eat it, let alone twice in a week”, Harry asked.

The agent shrugged, “What can I say? I have a craving.”

Percival laughed, “You both realize you are interrogating him about his choice of food, yes?”

Harry blushed – although he would definitely deny it later – and looked back at his paperwork while Roxy rolled her eyes.

“We weren’t _interrogating_ ”, she defended.

Eggsy snorted, “Ya kind of were, Rox. Now let’s go. I’m hungry. See ya later, ‘Arry.”

The man just waved them off, disappointed he couldn’t join them.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

A couple of hours later, Eggsy found himself being reacquainted with his lunch yet again. Lunch with Percival and Roxy had gone great earlier. With his first real craving, besides the fruit he had at breakfast with Merlin a couple of days ago (although he hadn’t really realized it was a craving then), having been satisfied. Despite leaving the craving satisfied, Eggsy had wanted a snack a couple hours after they got back to the mansion, the Omega had decided to treat himself to his stash of Jelly Babies. However, the minute he smelt them, he sprinted to the bathroom. Eggsy was still emptying his stomach when he heard someone come in – apparently, he was making it a habit of getting caught puking his guts out.

“Eggsy? Are you okay?” the Omega heard Harry ask him. He just groaned in response.

As he heaved again, he felt the Beta kneel down next to him and begin to rub his back in comfort. Finally, the younger man was able to keep whatever was left in his stomach down, and he leaned his forehead against the toilet seat.

“I didn’t know you were still sick. Was lunch too much for your stomach?”

The younger man knew he should just tell the man he was pregnant, but Eggsy really wasn’t in the mood to have that conversation. Especially in a bathroom.

Eggsy shook his head, “It wasn’t lunch, bruv. It was my stash of Jelly Babies.”

Pulling away from the toilet, he stood up a little shakily and walked over to the sink to rinse his mouth out.

“Have you gone to see a doctor yet? This has been happening for a while.”

Eggsy just sighed and told him, “I’m fine, ‘Arry.”

Harry frowned but didn’t argue with him. “Well, dear boy, if you need anything, let me know.”

“Thanks, ‘Arry.”

The two left the bathroom and the Omega headed back to his office. When he got there, he held his breath as he picked up the candy he dropped on the floor and then sealed the bag they were in. Taking a breath in disappointment, Eggsy set the bag of candies on the coffee table, and sat on his couch, staring at the bag. The more he looked at them, the more Eggsy couldn’t stop the pout that he knew was showing on his face. Jelly Babies were his favorite candies. He used to eat them with his dad before he died. At this thought, the man felt tears that he wouldn’t let fall form in his eyes. It was at that moment that Roxy knocked on his door and entered. When she saw him close to tears, the young woman sat down next to Eggsy on the couch.

“Did the Jelly Babies do something to you or something?” she asked him, lightly.

He sniffed, “They made me sick again.”

The agent could see Roxy frown from the corner of his eye.

“Eggsy, is there something going on with you that I don’t know about? You’ve been sick, to your favorite candy no less, extremely tired and emotional.”

Eggsy closed his eyes and sighed. Figures he would end up telling the Alpha before he planned to.

Opening his eyes, the Omega looked over at her concerned face, “Rox, I’m pregnant.”

He watched in amusement, as her face transformed from concern to shock and then to excitement.

“Oh my god, Eggsy that’s wonderful! You and Merlin are going to be dads! And I can be the cool aunt!”

The man laughed at the last part. A part of him was relieved that she was so excited for him. He knew she would be, but it was still somewhat of a relief to have told someone and that they were happy for him.

“Wait! Eggsy! That’s why you wanted the Masala at lunch! How long have you known?!”

Eggsy couldn’t help laughing again, “Only for a couple of days. And you are the first to know besides me and Merlin. But the Masala really was just a craving.”

“I’m the first you’ve told? Well then now I’m required to be the cool aunt”, Roxy told him with conviction.

“You’re having a better reaction than I did at first so you’ll definitely be the cool aunt”, he told her jokingly.

“What do you mean? How did you find out?”

The Omega looked away embarrassed.

“Merlin told me”, he said quietly.

“What?! How did he know _you_ were pregnant before you did? Is that even _possible_? Wait. This is Merlin we are talking about. Why am I surprised? He always knows things first.”

Eggsy looked up at her and smiled, “Apparently he was suspicious when I first started gettin’ sick because I didn’t have a fever or anythin’, so when I started getting tired quicker he had an idea. But it wasn’ until you told him about my breakdown over snappin’ at ‘Arry and Percival that he confirmed it. When he told me, I panicked because I couldn’t see how I could be pregnant and not realize it before he did.”

Roxy burst out laughing.

“Well at least you have a good story to tell”, she told him when she calmed down a little.

“That doesn’ make up for my new apparent aversion ta Jelly Babies”, he told her with a pout.

“Eggsy, I’m sorry to tell you but those probably won’t be the only food that makes you sick”, the Alpha said seriously.

When he pouted even more, she laughed, and he couldn’t help but join in after a second.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

After Merlin had to leave Eggsy to have lunch without him, the man had been packed with emergency after emergency. It wasn’t until the evening that he was finally able to relax. He took off his glasses, tossing them on the desk in front of him, and rubbed at his face. It was then that Harry walked in.

“Stressful day?” The Beta asked.

Merlin sighed, “Jam packed with emergency situation after emergency situation since lunch.”

Harry nodded. He seemed to hesitate before asking, “Is Eggsy okay?”

The Alpha removed his hand from his face to look at his friend. “Why? Did something happen?”

He couldn’t keep the worry completely out of his voice. Ever since he had found out they were having a baby, the man’s already protective Alpha instincts seemed to become even stronger, making it hard not to check up on his partner whenever Merlin wasn’t with him.

“He went for Indian – which is strange for him – for lunch with Percival and Roxy and a couple hours later he got sick over eating some Jelly Bellies. I asked him if he went to the doctor and he just claimed he was fine. Which he is obviously hasn’t been for a little while now. So, is Eggsy okay?”

Merlin’s lips twitched. It figures he’d end up telling the Beta before he and Eggsy planned to.

“Eggsy’s fine. He’s just pregnant”, he tried to tell his friend with a straight face.

Merlin couldn’t hold the smirk in as he watched Harry’s face change from concern to surprise and then to happiness.

“Congratulations, old friend. This is fantastic news. How long have you known?”

“Thanks, Harry. Just a few days. Although I had an idea he was not too long after he first got sick.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Merlin interrupted him.

“No, Harry. You’re nae allowed to spoil my kid.”

The Beta pouted, “You’re no fun. What if I promised not to do it _too_ much?”

“No. I know Roxy is already going to try and be the cool aunt and you will end up trying to make a competition of it and try to be the cool uncle.”

Harry continued to pout.

The Alpha rolled his eyes, “Stop pouting, Harry. I’ll give you a day when you can spoil them however much you want.”

“I’m not pouting. Gentlemen don’t pout”, Harry sniffed, “Fine I won’t spoil them but I will be the ‘cool uncle’ as you put it.”

Merlin gave him an unimpressed look.

“Cheer up, Merlin, you will appreciate it when you are begging for a little bit of time to catch up on sleep.”

The tech genius rolled his eyes and Harry laughed. It was then that Eggsy walked into the room.

“Hey, Merls. Hey, ‘Arry.”

“Feeling better, Eggsy?” The Beta asked.

Eggsy nodded, “Yeah, thanks for bein’ there, bruv.”

“Of course, dear boy.”

Eggsy turned toward Merlin, but before he could say anything, Merlin told him, “Before you say anything, Harry knows, lad. He was concerned after you got sick so I told him.”

Merlin didn’t know what response he was expecting but a laugh wasn’t it.

“I had just come to let you know that Roxy knew. She found me upset because I can’t eat Jelly Bellies anymore so I told her why.”

The Alpha smirked, “Well at least we got the casual part of informing down. Since neither of us could wait until after dinner.”

Eggsy laughed again, “Hopefully we’ll be better at that part for your parents and my mum and Daisy.”

“You told Roxy and I before your parents and Daisy?” asked Harry incredulously.

“It is much simpler to tell you guys than it will be to tell a toddler, bruv”, the Omega told him.

“As for my parents, you’ve met my mother and know how she feels about marriage and children. It will take _at least_ a weekend to tell her”, Merlin said.

Harry laughed, “I see your point.”

“Are either of you ready for dinner? Coz I have a craving”, Eggsy then asked.

Harry chuckled and Merlin smiled.

“Sure, Eggsy. Let’s go”, the Alpha told his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, everybody knows about the pregnancy. The story will pick up a little faster from here on out since I will now have plenty of symptoms to work with. Don't forget Kudos and comments :) Comments are the life-blood of improving writing so I really appreciate any feedback! (I'm secretly begging:) )


	8. Week Eight

“Push, Eggsy!”

Eggsy screamed and pushed. He gripped Merlin’s hand in a white-knuckled grip – hopefully he didn’t break it.

“You’re doing so well, mo ghràdh” his Alpha whispered in his ear. All Eggsy could do was pant in reply.

“Okay Eggsy, you’re almost there. Just one more push and you’ll have your baby in your arms. Push!”

So Eggsy pushed. They heard a baby cry and the Omega tiredly watched as the doctor wrapped up the baby in a blanket.

“Congratulations, daddies.”

The doctor handed over their baby and Merlin and Eggsy were both shocked to see a pug in a suit instead of a baby. They looked up at the doctor in confusion, who just shrugged and said, “it happens” before walking away.

Eggsy sat up in bed quickly.

“Wha?”

The Omega blinked and looked around to find himself back in his shared bedroom with Merlin. It was just a dream. Eggsy blinked and looked next to him to see his Alpha blearily blinking himself awake. The younger man couldn’t help feeling a little bad for accidentally waking his partner up.

“Eggsy? Are you okay?”

He brought his hands up to rub his eyes, trying to get rid of the strange dream he just had.

“Yeah… Just had a really weird dream. Go back to sleep, Alec.”

Eggsy felt a hand on his shoulder and let it pull him back down into bed, facing his Alpha. “Tell me about it, mo ghràdh.”

The Omega blushed and looked away from his mate. That seemed to wake up Merlin even more.

“Leannan?”

Eggsy sighed and looked up at the man. “I… I dreamed I had the baby but instead of a baby it was a pug in a suit.”

The older man stopped and just stared at him in shock until he broke out into laughter. Eggsy watched in exasperation, and some amusement, as Merlin laughed until he was gasping for breath.

When he could breath again, Merlin looked at him and told him, “Eggsy, I think that’s the strangest dream I’ve ever heard of.”

“I know. Weirdest part though? When we saw the baby was a pug in a suit we were confused and looked to the doctor and all they said was, ‘It happens’ before walking away”, the Omega said in confusion.

Merlin began to laugh again, causing Eggsy to join him. When their laughter died down, the two just laid there and basked in each other’s presence. The Omega was just about to doze off in the comfort of his Alpha’s arms when he felt the man’s hand settle on his stomach. Opening his eyes, Eggsy looked up at his partner’s face; the older man had his eyes closed, peaceful look on his face and a small smile tugging at his lips. The younger man smiled and brought up a hand to his mate’s face, slightly stroking Merlin’s cheek.

When hazel eyes opened to look down at him, Eggsy asked, “You know I’m not even showing yet, right? Baby won’t feel anything.”

“I know”, the Alpha hummed, “But the first ultrasound is today.”

Eggsy smiled at him, “I’m excited too, Alec.”

Merlin hummed again and leaned down to nuzzle into Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy sighed and closed his eyes again. The Omega wished the two of them could just stay like this all day, but he was starting to get hungry so they’d need to get up soon. As if agreeing with him, Eggsy heard his stomach grumble.

Merlin’s chuckle vibrated through his body, “Hungry?”

“Can we get donuts? I really want donuts.”

“We can get some on our way to the mansion”, Merlin answered with another chuckle.

Eggsy beamed and swiftly got up to get ready.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Still pretty early in the morning, the two showed up at the mansion with two boxes of donuts to share with anybody on the grounds that day. They set the boxes in the kitchen and sent a message out to let everybody know. A few minutes later, Eggsy is happily eating his second donut when Harry and Percival walk in. Immediately, the Omega stops eating and scrunches up his nose.

“Harry, bruv, did you spill your cologne on yourself today?”

Donut in hand, Harry turns to him confused, “I put the same amount I always put on.”

Scrunching his nose up even further now that Harry is closer to him Eggsy tells him, “It smells like you to took a bath in the stuff, ‘Arry.”

As Harry frowns at him, Eggsy can hear Merlin laughing behind him.

“Feeling like a peacock this morning, Harry?” Merlin asks.

Harry scowled at him, about to retort when Percival walks over and takes a sniff. Merlin and Eggsy looked at one another, trying to hide their smiles behind the donuts they were still eating.

“I think you smell quite nice, Harry”, the Beta tells him with a smile.

Harry blushes and clears his throat, “Yes, well… Thank you, Percival. I will see you at lunch.”

Eggsy and Merlin roll their eyes as they continue to try and hide their laughter with their donuts even after Harry had left. The Omega watches as Percival sighs and then looks at the two of them.

“You can laugh. He is ridiculously oblivious.”

Eggsy smiles as he swallows his bite of donut, “Glad to see you aren’t, Percy. Wasn’t entirely sure if the obliviousness was mutual or not.”

Percival smiled back and walked out, leaving Eggsy and Merlin to finish eating their donuts.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

As per usual for the last couple of weeks, after lunch with Roxy, Eggsy took a nap on Merlin’s couch. However, unlike most days, when Merlin woke Eggsy up from his nap, the Omega swiftly leaned up from the couch, very similar to how he had that morning – except this time he’s panting. Slightly worried, Merlin brought his hand up to his partner’s cheek, bringing him out of his dream.

“Alright, mo ghràdh?” the Alpha asks after a minute.

Eggsy nods with a frown, “I had another weird dream.”

“Anything to do with pugs in suits?”

The younger man shook his head with a smile, “No. But I did dream that me and the baby were swimming in the room for the water test. We could breathe underwater so we were just havin’ fun, but I don’ remember what the baby looked like.”

“Nae as weird as a pug in a suit for a bairn but it is its own brand of strange”, Merlin tells him with a smile. When Eggsy chuckles, he tells him, “Come on, lad. It’s time for the ultrasound.”

Merlin watches in amusement as the agent’s eyes widen, “Really? Finally!”

Eggsy shoots off of the couch and towards medical while Merlin laughs and follows. When they get down to medical, they wait for a couple of minutes before they get called to the back by a nurse. She has him remove his jacket, tie and shirt, then directs Eggsy to lay back on the table while they wait for the doctor to come in. As the nurse leaves, Merlin sees his mate begin drumming his fingers on his leg. Merlin takes his hand with a smirk.

“Nervous or excited, lad?”

Eggsy smiles, “Both. You?”

Merlin squeezes his hand, “Both.”

The smile at each other before looking to the doctor as she walks in.

“Gentlemen, it’s nice to see you both. Eggsy, allow me to say congratulations as well as how good it is to see you here without injuries.”

“Fanks”, the Omega tells her with a grin.

“Okay, this should be pretty quick. You are eight weeks along, yes?” She continues when he nods, “Good. That means nausea should start to decreasing, and we should be able to hear the heartbeat today. Now, this is going to be a little cold.”

She squirts the gel onto Eggsy’s stomach and then brings the ultrasound wand across it.

“Okay… ah, here we are. You see this right here is your baby… and here is their heartbeat.”

Merlin is staring at the picture in awe, surrounded by the quick rhythm of their bairns heartbeat, when he squeezes his partner’s hand. They’re going to have a baby! He feels tears fighting to come to his eyes and he smiles at the picture. The alpha drags his eyes away to look at his Omega.

“They’re so small. Like a little peanut”, Eggsy tells him without looking at him. Merlin smiles as he watches Eggsy drag his eyes away from the picture to look at his still flat stomach. “Hello, Peanut.”

Merlin brings Eggsy’s hand to his lips and asks, “Peanut?”

When all his mate does is shrug and smile, the Alpha leans over to kiss Eggsy. The doctor removes the wand and then wipes the gel off of the Omega’s stomach.

“I’m assuming you want pictures?”

Merlin just nods but Eggsy tells her, “We may need a couple dozen or so, yeah?”

“I’ll get those printed out for you”, she laughs.

After the doctor left, Merlin leans down so he is eye-level with his partner’s stomach. The Alpha places a hand there and gently rubs his thumb over the spot he knows their baby is.

“Hello, Peanut”, he whispers and then moves his thumb to place a small kiss on his Omega’s stomach.

As Merlin moves away, he sees Eggsy grinning at him in happiness, tears in his eyes. The two of them kiss slowly until the doctor comes back with pictures.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Eggsy and Merlin left with a dozen photos each but, unfortunately, Merlin had to go answer an emergency. So, Eggsy decided he was going to go show off the pictures of Peanut to Roxy, Percival and Harry. As usual, the Omega decided to go check Harry’s office first, since everyone always seems to end up there. On his way, he ran into Roxy. She looked a bit in a hurry – probably going on a mission – but Eggsy was too excited to not stop her.

“Look, Rox! We saw Peanut today!”

“Peanut?” she stopped when Eggsy shoved one of the photos into her hand and looked at it. “Oh. Peanut.”

Eggsy laughed when Roxy then launched herself at Eggsy in excitement and tells him, “I’m confiscating this photo.”

“Good”, he tells her with a grin.

Roxy pulls away with a grin of her own. “I have to go but we will celebrate when I get back.”

Eggsy feels his grin pull impossibly wider as she takes off. He continues his trek to Harry’s office, unable to keep the grin off his face. Finally, the Omega reaches the Beta’s office and enters.

“Hey-” Eggsy cuts himself off as he smells the overpowering scent of Harry’s cologne. As his stomach does a flip, his eyes widen and he covers his mouth as he takes off for the bathroom down the hall.

Meanwhile, Percival and Harry are shocked. After a moment, Percival says, “As much as I am going to miss it, I think you should stop wearing your cologne until Eggsy’s pregnancy is over, otherwise you’ll keep sending the poor boy racing for the bathroom.”

At Harry’s sigh, Percival looks over to see him slightly pouting and smiles. The Beta heads towards the door to go check on Eggsy, but pauses in the doorway.

“Perhaps I can help you find a new cologne that is less strong so as not to bother Eggsy?”

Percival smiles when Harry blushes but nods and then leaves.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Later that night, Merlin went home after finishing up a couple of missions and finding out Eggsy went home early. The man walks into their home slightly worried because nobody told him specifically why he left. So, when the Alpha walks into the living room to find Eggsy wearing one of jumpers – which was also pulled over his nose – Merlin is definitely surprised. He must have made some sort of sound because the Omega looks up from the book he is reading – causing the jumper to fall off his nose – and smiles at him. Merlin walks over and sits down next to his partner and finds himself with a lap full of Eggsy.

“Nae that I dinnae like this, but why are you wearing my jumper and now smelling me?”

Eggsy laughs against his chest.

“’Arry’s cologne made me sick today so I left early to try and get the smell of it out of my nose. You smell even better now than you did before Peanut so I stole a jumper and refuse to let you leave.”

Merlin just chuckles and kisses the top of Eggsy’s head as he holds his partner tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had a ton of fun trying to come up with strange dreams and so I hope you guys liked what I came up with. Also I needed to insert a little extra Harcival to get the ball rolling for them so finally, we get a little bit of Percy's view. I wasn't sure how it turned out because I've never written harcival before so I hope you guys liked it. Also I feel kind of bad for ragging on Harry's cologne but I thought it would be perfect to get the feel of percival a little and kind of funny that of all things Eggsy's nose become sensitive to it would be Harry's cologne. Don't forget kudos and Comments!!!


	9. Week Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but I included everything I wanted to include in this chapter so oh well.

The first thing that Eggsy thought when he woke up was that it was going to be a bad day. He hid under his pillow for a few minutes, not wanting to be awake yet, before sighing and getting out of bed. As he stood up, Eggsy’s hypothesis was confirmed when he realized he couldn’t breath out of one nostril while the other was runny. Annoyed, the man took a hot shower to try and clear up his sinuses. When that only temporarily worked, the Omega shoved a bunch of tissues in his pocket before walking out the door.

After making it to the mansion and nothing else went wrong for the rest of the morning, Eggsy began to hope that perhaps the day would get better. Of course, that’s not what happened. As the day slowly approached the afternoon, the Omega began to get a headache, making him more annoyed than he already was. Deciding he wasn’t going to get any work done in this state, Eggsy went to Merlin’s office hoping his Alpha’s presence would make things somewhat better. However, as soon as Eggsy entered the office, the man knew that wasn’t going to be the case. Merlin was leading Kay, Bors and Lancelot through their missions, meaning there wasn’t going to be much peace. So, Eggsy dropped off the coffee he made for the man, gave him a peck on the cheek and headed towards Harry’s office, headache raging. As he entered the Beta’s office, Eggsy couldn’t help the sigh of relief he let go of at the silence in the room.

“Hey, ‘Arry. You mind if I hang out in here?”

The older man looked up, “Not at all, dear boy. Are you okay?”

“Not really. I woke up congested and I have the worst headache. I just can’t get anything done and Merlin’s office is too loud right now.”

“Well then I am happy to accommodate”, Harry told him with a smile.

The man returned to his paper work as Eggsy laid down on the couch. The minute he closed his eyes, the Omega felt himself drifting off.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Not even five minutes after Eggsy laid down on his couch, Harry heard the man’s breath deepen into sleep. Harry smiled as he continued to work on paperwork. Ever since the Omega got pregnant, he knew that Eggsy had been taking naps frequently and isn’t surprised in the least that one of them eventually ended up in his office. Harry let him sleep as he went back to finishing his paperwork.

A couple of hours later, Harry leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Sometimes he really hated being Arthur. The amount of paperwork required from him was astounding. The Beta glanced at his watch and saw that it was just about lunch time. He looked over at the Omega still asleep on his couch and wondered if he should let him sleep for a little longer or wake him up for lunch. However, the man answered for him when he woke up himself. Harry watched as Eggsy frowned and rubbed his eyes, not looking happy to be awake in the least. When he sat up and sighed sadly, Harry couldn’t help become concerned.

Hoping not to startle him, the Beta asks quietly, “Eggsy, are you alright?”

The Omega looked up at him slowly as shook his head no, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Harry swiftly left his chair to sit next to the man.

“Dear boy, what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid”, Eggsy sniffs.

“How about you tell me what’s wrong and I’ll decide that, hmm?”

After a moment Eggsy nods, “It’s jus’… I feel like I’m always sleepin’ coz I’m just so _tired_ all of the time. An’ Merlin and I ‘ave been readin’ pregnancy and baby books an’ stuff and we read that I shouldn’t drink caffeine coz it can be bad for Peanut. So, I can’ even ‘ave caffeine to wake me up and I jus’ feel so useless coz I’m always sleepin’ an’ when I’m not sleepin’ I’m tired.”

Harry is not too proud of a man to admit that after hearing this, he begins to panic. In most situations, the Beta can find a solution to whatever the problem is and call it a day. However, with this, the man can’t see any way to stop Eggsy’s tears. So, Harry begins to wrack his brain for what to tell the Omega, keenly aware that the longer the man has to wait for an answer, the more likely he will dissolve into tears. Just as the older man is about to give up and hope a hug will suffice, Percival strolls into the office. Harry barely keeps the sigh of relief from coming out – both for the man’s safe return and for his help with this situation. Before Percival can even say anything though, Eggsy looks up and just like that the tears disappear.

“Percy! You’re back! It’s good to see you made it back in one piece. But I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until lunchtime”, at this thought, Eggsy glances at his watch, “Crap! I’m supposed to meet Merlin in five minutes. I’m glad to see you got home safe!”

Eggsy took off, leaving Harry and Percival staring at the door he left through.

“Well… I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to lunch?” Percival asked Harry, slightly confused on what just happened, “Harry?”

The Beta looked up when his name was called, having been thinking how glad he was that he didn’t have to deal with the mood swings as much as Merlin had to.

“What?”

Harry blushed slightly – _good god_ , he might as well be a blushing teenager around this man – when Percival looked amused.

“Lunch?”

Harry nodded and walked out with the agent.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Eggsy rushed into Merlin’s office, about to apologize for being late, and froze. Merlin was sitting at his desk seemingly lost in the photo he is staring at. Due to the size, Eggsy knew it was the picture of Peanut. Eggsy smiled at the longing look on his partner’s face, as he tried to hold in the happy tears – damn hormones – from spilling down his cheeks. The Omega curses when some fall down his face and quickly tries to wipe them away while sniffling his still stuffy sinuses. The agent hears his Alpha get up and walk swiftly to him before strong hands lift his chin up while the man’s thumbs wiped away the remaining tears.

“What’s wrong, leannan?”

Eggsy melts a little at the worry in the man’s voice as well as the softness in his hazel eyes.

“Nothin’. They were happy tears, although I think I freaked ‘Arry out with the hormones.”

Merlin smiled down at him, “I definitely want to hear how you did that, but it can wait.”

Eggsy squeaked in surprise when his Alpha picked him up like he weighed nothing and carried them to the couch, where he settled them so that Eggsy was on his lap. The Omega hummed and nuzzled into the man’s neck.

“You know, not ‘avin’ caffeine really sucks.”

Merlin chuckled and held him tighter. The two sat there in silence for a minute, enjoying the peace.

“What do you think we should do when Peanut gets here?”

“What do you mean, leannan?”

Eggsy hesitated, “Do you think that I should stop being Galahad?”

When his Alpha didn’t respond, Eggsy looked up and found a thoughtful look in those hazel eyes.

“I think you should do what makes you happy, mo ghràdh. But if you do decide to continue being an agent, then I also think you should limit the extensive missions; only be gone for a small amount of time so you dinnae miss too much of Peanut’s life. They’re going to want their daddy around, nae just their da.”

The Omega looked back down, cheek pressed against the man’s chest. A part of him – the part that doesn’t want to let Galahad go – agreed with his partner. If he chose to remain an agent, he knew he couldn’t consciously volunteer for extra time away from the baby. Yet, another part of him – the part that was terrified he would leave Peanut behind the way his dad left him – screamed at him to quit being Galahad.

“What if I don’t want to be an agent anymore?” Eggsy whispered into Merlin’s chest.

“Then you dinnae have to be. We can find you a different position in Kingsman. But, Eggsy,” when Merlin didn’t continue, Eggsy looked up into those hazel eyes again, “you dinnae need to decide right now. You have the rest of the pregnancy as well as maternity leave to decide. Just know that I’ll support whatever decision you make.”

Eggsy smiled then, “I know.”

The Omega leaned up to kiss the older man’s lips softly, before pulling away to reclaim his position against the man’s chest. Merlin hummed and Eggsy could feel it in the rumble of the man’s chest. They continued to sit there in silence until Eggsy had another thought.

“Why daddy and da?”

Merlin laughed, “I dinnae know. It’s what first came to mind. I always thought I’d be da and I picture you as daddy.”

“I like it”, Eggsy tells him with a smile, thinking that perhaps today wasn’t the worst day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Harry POV in this fic so I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to explore Eggsy's moods a little bit more in Harry and Percival's perspective since the last time there was major mood swings Roxy and Merlin dealt with most of it (although Percival and Harry did get yelled at last time). Plus I am making my way towards Harry and Percival's relationship. Thanks for reading! Don't forget Kudos and Comments!


	10. Week Ten

Eggsy doesn’t know if he should feel sad, happy or nervous at the moment. He is sad because he couldn’t get his shirt on this morning, so he couldn’t wear a suit to HQ like normal. He is happy because he realized that he couldn’t button up his shirt because his chest and stomach are getting bigger, meaning Peanut is making their presence known. He is nervous because, since he couldn’t wear his suit, Eggsy decided to steal one of Merlin’s jumpers for the day. Eggsy could have worn something from his chav gear but for some reason it felt wrong to him – he’d rather wear a too big jumper that looks at least semi-professional compared to his casual clothes that have no semblance of professionality. So, Eggsy was currently walking through HQ, nerves going hay-wire, as the staff gave him strange looks for his current attire. The Omega tried to swiftly make his way to his office, where, hopefully, he could hide away for the day and not have to endure the looks.

Unfortunately, before he could get there, Gawain saw him. Gawain was one of the last classist and sexist – about both gender and caste – agents left since Harry became Arthur – not that the rest were taken out or anything but they _were_ older so they either died or retired. So, when Gawain saw him, of course the arsehole couldn’t just keep walking.

“Finally admitting you’re not a _real_ gentleman, _Galahad_? It’s about time you accepted you place and stopped trying to play _dress-up._ All that’s left is for the _girl_ to finally understand her place as well,” the man sneered down his nose.

Eggsy’s demeanor darkened, “The _fuck_ , did you just say, bruv?”

“Galahad.”

The Omega cut himself off at the sound of the Beta behind him but didn’t stop glaring at Gawain, refusing to turn around.

“Is there a problem here, Gawain?” Harry asked calmly, face blank as he approached the two.

Eggsy glared as Gawain struggled to keep the smirk off his face, “Unfortunately, yes, sir. I was just walking to my office when-”

“If you are about to spout lies, _to my face_ , Gawain, I highly suggest another course of action. If you’ve forgotten, there are cameras all around the mansion that I wouldn’t mind looking through to clarify what is going on.”

Eggsy now struggled to keep the smirk off his face as Gawain became flustered.

“I only meant to _remind_ Galahad, here how _unprofessional_ it is not to wear a suit in to HQ, sir.”

“For which, he probably has a good reason for. Now if you’ll excuse us, Gawain.”

Harry walked around Gawain, with Eggsy stiffly following. The two stayed silent until they walked into Eggsy’s office.

After shutting and locking the door, Harry sighed, “I thought we’d agreed you and Roxy would not pick fights with Gawain, Eggsy. He’s a prick with a silver spoon up his arse, but he won’t be around much longer – not at his age.”

Eggsy crossed his arms in front of him, anger pouring off of him, as he leaned back against his desk, “I _know_ , ‘Arry, but I wasn’t about to just let him insult Roxy like that.”

“As much as you may not like me to say it, your emotions have getting the better of you. For good reason, I know, but you need to try and reign them in, dear boy.”

The agent uncrossed his arms and sighed. He scrubbed his face with a hand before he looked up at his mentor.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s been an… emotional morning.”

At that Harry smiled, “I can see that. Care to explain the jumper?”

“I couldn’t button up by shirt his morning”, Eggsy pouted, “Peanut is showing, which is great, but I couldn’t fit into a suit so I figured it’d be better to wear Merlin’s jumper than my chav gear.”

“I’m guessing the mix of both excitement and disappointment caused you to start to go off on Gawain when he tried to get a rise out of you?”

Eggsy shrugged, “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Well, dear boy, I suggest getting refitted for the next few of weeks’ worth and then you’ll have to get maternity clothing after that I’m afraid.”

Eggsy made a face at that and Harry laughed, “I will see you later, Eggsy. Try not to get into any more fights with Gawain”, and the Beta was gone.

Eggsy sat down at his desk – trying not to think about maternity clothes – and got to work. A couple of hours later, somebody knocks on his door and he happily accepted the distraction – even more so when it turns out to be Roxy.

“Eggsy-”

The Omega couldn’t help the grin that spreads to his face when his best friend takes in his appearance.

“Why are you wearing Merlin’s jumper?”

“Coz Peanut is showing so I can’t fit inta any suits right now”, he says casually.

But the Alpha – because its Roxy – sees through his casual tone and looks at him with sympathy.

“Promise, Eggs, we’ll go shopping to find some good stuff for you soon. For now, let me see how much Peanut is showing.”

Eggsy laughs and lifts up the jumper. He watches as Roxy looks at his stomach in awe. The bump really wasn’t that big, but his stomach looked very different from his usual six pack.

“Peanut won’t stay a peanut much longer, Eggs.”

Eggsy smiles, and looks down at the bump, “Yeah, but I don’t think the nickname is goin’ away anytime soon.”

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

After a little while, Roxy left his office to go get some work done while Eggsy sat down and thought more about the baby now that Peanut was starting to get bigger. As lost in his thoughts as he was, he doesn’t notice Merlin until the man is talking.

“Why are you wearing my jumper at work?” There is no judgement in the man’s tone, just curiosity.

Eggsy smiles at him and stands up to greet him with a kiss. After a minute, the Omega can’t hold it in any longer so he pulls away and tells him, “Peanut is showing.”

Merlin looks at him in disbelief for a second, but then before Eggsy realized what was happening, the Alpha scooped him up and sat him down on the edge of the couch. The older man got onto his knees in between Eggsy’s legs, and pulled off the jumper off of Eggsy. Seeing the bump for the first time, Merlin stared in awe for a second. Once he seemed to come back to himself some, the man leaned in and began whispering to his stomach just as he brought his thumb to stroke the bump. However, whatever his partner was saying, it was too soft for Eggsy to hear – it was between Merlin and Peanut, even if they both knew Peanut couldn’t hear them yet. The Omega teared up as he smiled when his partner leaned forward and place a kiss on the bump. Hazel eyes looked up at him, and seeing the smile and the tears, the Alpha pulled him down for a kiss.

However, as they kissed in happiness, both of them needed more. Eggsy didn’t let Merlin break the kiss as the man stood up off of the floor. The Omega felt his Alpha move him so that he was laying on his back on the couch while the older man leaned over him. Eggsy reached for his partner’s jumper and pulled it off of him, breaking the kiss. Merlin’s lips moved down his jaw and neck as the younger man continued to untie the tech genius’s tie and then unbutton his shirt. Once Eggsy pulled of his shirt, the Alpha seemed to take it as his cue to kiss lower, across the Omega’s chest, until he found one of Eggsy’s nipples. Eggsy gasped as the man took one nipple into his mouth to suck and flicked the other with a hand. The Omega returned the favor by letting his hands continue to touch all of the skin offered to him – the man’s back, shoulders, chest, stomach – until that wasn’t enough. Eggsy swiftly unbuckled his Alpha’s belt and unbuttoned his pants so that he could reach in and lightly squeeze Merlin’s steadily growing erection.

Now it was Merlin’s turn to gasp. The older man surged back up to kiss Eggsy, and while he did so, he swiftly shoved his pants and boxers down and then proceeded to do the same with Eggsy’s. Once they were both free from their confines, Eggsy couldn’t stop the thrust of his hips into Merlin’s, even if he wanted to. With Eggsy’s hands now gripping onto Merlin’s shoulders, the two of them easily slipped into a pattern, matching each other’s thrusts as they grinded their cocks together. They were both panting when Merlin reached down to tease Eggsy’s hole with his fingers. The Omega whined for more, spurring his Alpha to finger him as his lips latched onto Eggsy’s neck once more. They were both so close when Merlin bit into the bonding gland on the Omega’s neck, throwing Eggsy over the edge with his Alpha following quickly after. Merlin collapsed to the side, careful not to smash Eggsy and Peanut, and pulled the younger man to his chest so they were laying face to face on the small couch.

They lay there panting, coming down from their orgasms, curled around one another. After a minute, Eggsy drifted as Merlin stood up and cleaned them off, then easily dressed the both of them before laying back down. They dozed off together, with nothing on their minds but each other and Peanut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually not at all how I expected this chapter to go, but once Gawain made it into the story, I couldn't take him out. I'm not super happy with how this chapter turned out but every time I tried to change the story to not have Gawain or to end differently I didn't like it. This will probably be the only time he shows up but who knows? And I kind of hated how the smut turned out, especially compared to the dramatics of chapter two but oh well. Other than that I hope you guys liked the chapter! Kudos and Comments!


	11. Week Eleven

“Maternity clothes for men suck.”

Roxy laughed as Eggsy frowned at the clothes they were looking through.

“Eggsy, your going to have to eventually pick something. Otherwise you aren’t going to have things to wear when the time comes.”

Eggsy pouted and Roxy chuckled again. As promised, Roxy was dragging Eggsy through every store that sold maternity clothes for male Omegas. However, the more stores they went through, the more frustrated Eggsy was getting with the available options. So far, they had gotten a few pants, both jeans and slacks, as well as some nice shirts that he could wear through 25 weeks or so. He refused to wear the clothes they’ve seen for any of the weeks after that, when Eggsy would be the biggest.

“Oooo, what about this one, Eggs? It is like a giant version of Merlin’s jumpers.”

Eggsy glanced over, “Yeah, okay. That one’s good.”

However, before he could continue looking, Roxy tossed the jumper at his head.

“Make sure is feels comfy enough, because I don’t want to hear complaining about it being itchy or something later.”

The man rolled his eyes and took off his shirt and pulled the giant sweater on. Eggsy felt his eyes widen comically.

“Holy shit, Rox. I feel like I’m wrapped by a cloud. We need to get a ton of these.”

Roxy laughed at him again and began pulling a bunch of the same sweater off the rack. As he pulled the jumper off, and went to put his polo back on, the Omega looked down at his stomach and saw a dark line starting from his navel and ending at the bottom of his bump. Eggsy couldn’t keep the pout off his face.

“Eggsy? What’s wrong?”

The man looked back up at his best friend and sighed as he pointed to the mark. When Roxy looked down, she smiled at him.

“Eggsy that’s just proof Peanut is growing.”

“Yeah but-”

“No, Eggsy. It is a part of the pregnancy that is proof that you are keeping Peanut safe while they grow.”

Eggsy nods, not really convinced. He loves Peanut but he really missed his flat stomach that had no mark.

The Alpha sighed, “Eggsy, put your polo back on. People are staring through the store window.”

Eggsy blushed and slipped his shirt back on without looking behind him. They continued to look through this store before deciding they had enough after getting a ton of jumpers and some decent looking sweats that the Omega could wear as he got bigger. After checking out, they went to grab lunch. As soon as he sat down, Eggsy realized he felt exhausted.

As the two ate lunch, Roxy asked, “So when are you going to tell your mum and Daisy?”

When Eggsy just shrugged, Roxy rolled her eyes, “You do know that Peanut is getting pretty obvious, yes?”

“Yeah, I know that”, the Omega hesitated, “but I’m scared. I don’t know how Daisy is goin’ to react. What if she hates that Peanut is going to take some of my time away from her?”

Roxy placed a hand on his and told him, “Eggsy, she is a little girl. She’s going to love the idea of having a baby around. If she doesn’t, which is _very_ unlikely, then the minute Peanut gets here, she’s going to fall for them just as easily as the rest of us already have.”

Eggsy nods, “Thanks for making me feel better about some things today, Rox. You’re definitely going to be the cool aunt.”

Roxy grinned and the two finished up their lunch before leaving. Eggsy passed out in the cab on their drive back home.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

As Merlin entered his and Eggsy’s home that evening, he could barely contain his excitement at seeing his Omega. Because his partner went shopping today, Merlin hadn’t seen the man since this morning when he left Eggsy sleeping while he went in to work. All day, the older man was itching to see Eggsy, protective Alpha instincts flaring because his Omega was not somewhere in the mansion like usual. Luckily, the tech genius had plenty of distractions – between Bors’ love for explosions while on missions and Kay requesting new and ridiculous gadgets – Merlin had been able to put that energy into his work. However, as soon as the Alpha made his way home, Merlin was itching to see Eggsy once more. The man made his way into the living room and found his Omega sitting on the couch reading, in one of his jumpers once more. The younger man looked up when he came in and grinned, making it impossible for Merlin to keep his own grin off of his face. The Alpha lifted Eggsy’s feet and sat down, pulling his partners feet onto his lap.

“How was shopping today, mo ghràdh?”

“Maternity clothes for men suck”, Eggsy shrugged.

Merlin laughed and squeezed his partner’s ankle. They sat there in comfortable silence, Eggsy reading and Merlin just enjoying his mate’s presence. After a while, the older man was pulled out of his head when Eggsy’s stomach rumbled. Merlin looked at his partner with a smile while Eggsy blushed.

“What do you want for dinner, leannan?”

“Chinese is good.”

The Alpha got off the couch and went to the kitchen to order their usual take out order. When he returned to the living room, Merlin knelt down next to Eggsy’s bump, like he had been doing since the baby first made their presence known. Merlin glanced up at his partner’s face and noticed Eggsy was trying to hide behind his book, blush on his cheeks. The older man frowned.

“Leannan? Are you okay?”

When Eggsy nodded a bit too quickly, Merlin gently took the book from the Omega’s hands and set it aside. His partner wasn’t looking at him, blush still present on his cheeks.

“Eggsy?”

The younger man glanced at him but looked away quickly. The Alpha brought a hand up the man’s cheek and coaxed Eggsy to look at him.

“Eggsy, what’s wrong?”

“There’s a stretch mark on Peanut’s bump an’ it’s ugly” he whispered.

Merlin paused when he realized that for the first time to his knowledge, Eggsy was being shy. He smiled – because, _god_ , his partner was adorable – and leaned up to place a soft kiss to his Omega’s lips.

“You will always be beautiful in my eyes, mo ghràdh. Nothing is going to change that. Stretch marks included. They represent that Peanut is growing and that you’re keeping our bairn safe.”

The Alpha placed another soft kiss to Eggsy’s lips and then pulled away to look down at the bump once more. Merlin moved the jumper up so it was no longer covering the bump. When he saw the stretch mark, the older man leaned down to kiss up and down the mark, over and over, before bringing his hand to stroke the bump and talk to Peanut, as usual. After a few minutes, Merlin heard the doorbell ring, their take-out having arrived, and place one more kiss on the bump before moving away. He looked up into Eggsy’s eyes and placed another soft kiss on the man’s lips and then another on his forehead before he moved to go get the food. After paying for the food and bringing it in, Merlin saw a small smile on Eggsy’s lips while the Omega looked down at the baby bump, hand stroking the bump. The Alpha smiled and brought their food over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9, 10, and 11 have all kind of just been little snippets into our favorite Kingsman's lives so the next chapter will have more depth). Hope you guys enjoyed cute little eggs being all self-conscious! Thanks for reading! Don't forget Kudos and Comments!


	12. Week Twelve Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 12 ended up being so long that I felt like I needed to split it up so next chapter is 12 part 2. Hope you guys enjoy these chapters but they are based with characters I've never written before so go easy on me. Week 13 should be better than I feel week 12 has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really mentioned the tattoos on Merlin very much but I love a tattooed Merlin so with all the fluffy pieces like the beginning of this chapter, I can't help but picture the tattoos he would have.  
> So, to clarify, I think Merlin would have something like this on his back, with the extended wing on his left shoulder blade and the non-extended wing ending at about the middle of his right shoulder blade: http://pre09.deviantart.net/f46b/th/pre/i/2011/039/5/9/the_dragon_within_the_sword_by_metalfoxxx-d394f4s.jpg  
> On his left-side ribs, this with a different quote, maybe something in Gaelic: http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/rib-cage-side-wings-tattoos-for-men.jpg  
> On his left arm he would have something like this: http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/celtic-tattoo-men.jpg  
> On his right-side, he has the tree, which would continue slightly on his back but stops before it hits the dragon on his back, and celtic knot like this: http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/guys-celtic-tattoo-deisgns.jpg  
> but the arm piece having this with the band on the bottom wrapping around his arm, all the way down to his wrist: http://www.shouldertattoos.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Amazing-Celtic-Knot-Tattoo-Sleeve-wb10005.jpg  
> Can you guys picture it? I purposely left the left side of his chest open because he hasn't figured out what to put on his heart, but perhaps that will change... ;) I fully accept my sappiness.

Merlin couldn’t stop touching the bump. It was getting so visible that the clothes Eggsy could no longer hide the bump unless he was wearing loose shirts. The Alpha knew it wouldn’t be long until the bump was so big that nobody would be able to deny that his Omega was pregnant. At this thought, Merlin smiled and nuzzled his partner’s neck as he continued to stroke the bump. Eggsy sighed in his sleep and leaned even further into the older man. Merlin smiled again from his position – he was spooning the younger man – and tightened his hold slightly, hand still resting on the bump. The man wasn’t surprised he was the first one awake on their day off; Eggsy tended to sleep in a little bit later, especially with his inability to have caffeine, but also has been able to get through the days with increasingly less naps, now that the first trimester was almost over. Intending to let his mate sleep a little bit more, Merlin moved to leave their cocoon of warmth, reluctantly, in order to go get breakfast started. He enjoyed cooking for the Omega now more than ever; his Alpha instincts demanded he provide for his pregnant mate. However, before the older man could do more than remove his face from Eggsy’s neck, he felt the younger man grab onto the arm that was around Eggsy’s waist, keeping his hand from leaving the bumb.

“Where d’ya think ya goin’?”

Merlin smiled at the quiet, sleep-roughened voice that brought out the man’s accent and whispered, “I was just going to make up breakfast, mo ghràdh. Go back to sleep.”

The Omega hummed before turning around in his arms and burying his face under Merlin’s chin, arm wrapping around his waist tightly, “’m not lettin’ ya go anywhere, bruv.”

Merlin chuckled quietly and tilted his head down so his nose was buried in the younger man’s hair, breathing in his partner’s scent, while his hand soothingly stroked Eggsy’s lower back. The Alpha thought the man had dozed off when he heard Eggsy sigh.

“Okay, leannan?”

“Yeah. Happy.”

Merlin smiled slightly and kissed the top of the man’s head, “Me too, lad.”

The older man doesn’t know how long the two of them stayed like that, wrapped around one another, before Eggsy’s stomach growled. Merlin laughed and pulled out of their embrace. He grabbed some sweats and put them on before turning back to the younger man. Eggsy laid there, small pout on his face, as he watched Merlin. The Alpha smiled and went back to the side of the bed and placed a kiss in Eggsy’s hair.

“I’m going to make us breakfast and then I’ll be right back, lad.”

Merlin kissed the pout off of the Omega’s lips and then headed down to the kitchen. He was halfway done with the eggs, toast in the toaster and bacon already cooked and off to the side, when he heard Eggsy come down the stairs. Merlin hummed as he felt the man wrap himself around his waist, hand tracing the tips of the wing tattooed on his left side. Once the eggs and toast were done, Merlin put them on the plate the bacon was on and turned around. He pecked his partner on the tip of his nose and then the lips, before taking the man’s hand and leading him to the dining room. The older man placed the plate onto the table and sat down into a chair and then tugged at Eggsy’s hand. The younger man smiled and sat down in Merlin’s lap, feet dangling off the chairs arm rest and one arm wrapped around Merlin’s neck to keep himself steady. Merlin held onto Eggsy’s waist with one hand, and held a fork with the other. The two of them fed each other and ate in silence, enjoying the peace. After the plate was emptied, they set their forks down and Eggsy laid his head against Merlin’s shoulder while Merlin placed his hand on the bump. After a minute, Merlin broke the silence.

“Your mother called yesterday. She wants us to come for dinner tonight.”

The older man felt vibrations against his neck as Eggsy hummed.

“I think we should tell her about Peanut.”

Eggsy sat up and looked at him, one eyebrow raised, “Why tonight?”

“Your almost done with the first trimester, and you cannae hide the bump unless you wear loose clothes. I thought we could tell your mother and Daisy tonight and go see my parents this weekend and tell them then.”

Merlin watched as Eggsy bit his lip as he thought about it. He wanted to lean down and kiss away the worry so clearly on display, but let his mate think about what he said. After a minute, the Omega nodded and laid his head back down on Merlin’s shoulder. The Alpha stroked the man’s hip bone with his thumb and waited, knowing Eggsy would tell him what he was worried about when he was ready.

He almost missed it when Eggsy whispered against his neck, “What if she’s not happy for us? Or Daisy thinks I’m replacing her?”

Merlin removed his hand from the bump to take Eggsy’s chin in his hand, coaxing the Omega to look at him.

“Mo ghràdh. I’m going to tell you the same thing you told me. Your mum is going to be thrilled she is getting a grandchild. She has nae reason not to be happy. As for Daisy, I cannae promise you what her reaction is going to be, but I think she is going to love having a baby around, and she is going to love being an aunt. If she worries you are trying to replace her, then we will reassure her that she is irreplaceable and that you are nae going anywhere – that you are always going to be her big brother.”

They stayed in that position until Eggsy nodded in understanding, and Merlin pressed his lips softly against Eggsy’s. They kissed slowly for a minute until the need to breathe forced them apart. Eggsy then stood up, pulling Merlin up with him, and the two headed for the shower, in order to get ready for the day.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

After lounging for the rest of the day, the two just enjoying each other’s company, it was finally time to go to dinner. They got dressed, Merlin wearing a short-sleeved shirt (which Eggsy loved since you could see the tattoo that wrapped around the man’s right arm) and Eggsy wearing one of Merlin’s jumpers so the news wasn’t given away until they said something, and headed to the apartment that Michelle and Daisy were in. They were almost there when Eggsy could feel the nerves beginning to come back. He couldn’t help being afraid that his mum wouldn’t be happy for them. Eggsy knew he was being ridiculous – his mum loved Merlin, despite the initial shock of their age difference, and was never anything but happy for them. But that on top of his fear of what Daisy’s reaction would be, had Eggsy fiddling with the jumper’s sleeves while he bounced his knee. Eggsy felt Merlin’s hand settle on his thigh, stopping his knee from bouncing. The Omega looked over at his Alpha, who glanced at him before turning his eyes back to the road.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Eggsy.”

“I know”, Eggsy sighed, “but I just can’t help but be nervous. I don’t know what I’d do if either of them isn’t happy.”

Eggsy could feel some of the tension release from his shoulders as Merlin’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on his thigh.

“If it comes to that, we’ll face it together, leannan. But I dinnae think that’s going to happen, lad. I’m sure they are both going to be excited at the idea of having a baby around.”

Eggsy let out a breath and nodded, but still fiddled with the ends of the sleeves that were too big for him as they pulled up to his mum’s flat. They got out of the car, and headed to the door, Merlin lacing his fingers with Eggsy’s in reassurance. Eggsy took a breath and knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by Michelle.

“Hi, Mum.”

“Eggsy! Feels like I ‘aven’t seen you in forever, babe!”

Eggsy was engulfed in a hug, and he smiled as he held onto his mum tightly. When the two separated, Michelle looked over at Merlin with a smile.

“It’s good to see you, Alec.”

“And you, Michelle”, Merlin replied with his own smile.

After that Michelle ushered them inside.

“EGGSY!”

As soon as the door was shut, Eggsy saw Daisy racing towards him. He smiled and scooped her up.

“Dais! Oh, my days! Look how big you’ve gotten! You’re almost to heavy for big bruv to pick you up!”

Daisy giggled, “I’m not that big, Eggsy”, before telling him all about school.

After she seemed satisfied that she told everything of importance to Eggsy, the man couldn’t keep his smile from widening when she saw Merlin and reached out for him. The man easily took her in his arms.

“Hello, Miss Daisy. How are you today?”

“Hi, Uncle Alec! I made a really cool picture at school. D’you wanna see it?”

Merlin nodded and set Daisy down when she asked, and he let her grab a hand and pull her towards her room. Eggsy smiled at the picture the two made. He knew the man was going to be great father for peanut. Eggsy smiled slightly and brought his hand down to the bump.

“Eggsy, babe, will you come set the table for me?”

The Omega shook himself out of his thoughts and went to go help his mum. As he was finished setting the table, Daisy came racing back out, paper in hand and Merlin not too far behind her.

“Eggsy! I made this for you! Alec said you would put it on the fridge.”

Eggsy bent down and took the paper from Daisy, and saw a child’s drawing of Daisy, his mum, plus him, Merlin and JB all standing by a tree.

“This is beautiful, Daisy. Thank you. We will definitely put it on the fridge with all your other pictures.”

He stood back up when Michelle brought dinner to the table. The four of them ate dinner – Michelle made spaghetti – laughed at the mess that Daisy made, and talked about everything and nothing, easily enjoying one another’s company. After dinner, Eggsy played with Daisy, with Michelle sitting on the couch, watching them with a smile on her face, and Merlin did dishes (which he and Michelle argued about before she gave in). However, Eggsy could feel a headache coming on. He ignored it, hoping it would go away, as he smiled at his mate when the man walked in from the kitchen and sat down next to Michelle after planting a small kiss on the top of Eggsy’s head. Not too long later, Daisy started to fall asleep so Eggsy took her to her room to take a nap. Eggsy could feel his head pounding by that point. He rubbed at his head as he walked back into the living room.

“Eggsy, are you okay, lad?”

The Omega looked up to two looks of concern from his mum and his mate, “Yeah, jus’ a little headache is all.”

Eggsy sat down, back against the opposite arm rest to his mum, and placed his feet in Merlin’s lap. He smiled when his mum chuckled, after watching Merlin automatically place a hand around his ankle and squeeze lightly. He watched the two talking and laughing with each other and was easily lulled to sleep.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Merlin heard Eggsy’s breathe even out as his thumb stroked the man’s ankle. He looked over and smiled when he confirmed that Eggsy was asleep. He turned back to Michelle, surprised to find her watching him with a small smile on her face.

“You really love ‘im, don’t ya?”

“Yes, I do. I cannae imagine life without him.”

The Alpha watched as her eyes turned a little sad, but her smile stayed in place, “I used to say the same thing about Lee.”

Merlin realized what he had said, unthinkingly and wanted to face palm, “I’m sorry. I dinnae mean to–”

“No, no, it’s ok. ’m glad Eggsy has someone to love ‘im like that. Just promise me you won’t hurt ‘im. He’s had enough of that between Lee passin’ and all the mistakes I made after tha’.”

The Alpha reached over and squeezed her hand in comfort, “I promise. But you must know that Eggsy does nae blame you for anything that happened. He knows you did the best you could after losing your mate.”

Michelle sighed, “I know. But sometimes I wish he would. Heaven knows I deserve it.”

Merlin gave her hand another squeeze and pulled away, knowing nothing he could say would change her mind.

The two of them sat in silence for a minute before Michelle asked, “Do you plan on asking him to marry you?”

Startled by the question, Merlin looked over at her, “What?”

“I know ya love him, but my Eggsy deserves the world. So, do you plan on asking him to marry you?”

He shifted under Michelle’s scrutiny and cleared his throat, “Well… We have both talked about it before, and agreed that we both know we love each other – we wouldn’t have bonded otherwise, mind you – and that neither of us needs more than that.”

Michelle laughed, “Oh, Alec. He may not _need_ it, but that doesn’ mean he doesn’ _want_ it.”

Merlin frowned in confusion.

“Think about how he grew up, Alec. We lived only on what we needed. That’s all we could afford after Lee. It may have been two years since we lived like that, but you know as well as I do that habits of childhood don’t tend to just go away. So, make sure he really doesn’t want it before you decide whether or not to marry him. But just remember that as much as I like you, if you hurt him, I will hurt you.”

The Alpha looked away from the Omega woman to look at Eggsy. Did his Omega want to get married? When they talked about it last, it didn’t seem like he wanted to. But perhaps he didn’t just want to get married because of Peanut. Merlin frowned when he realized that the two of them have been together for a year and a half and the first time either of them talked about it was after they found out about Peanut.

Eggsy stirred from his nap, pulling Merlin out of his thoughts. This was something he was going to have to figure out later. As Eggsy blinked himself awake, Merlin smoothed out his expression so as not to worry his mate.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, babe”, Eggsy heard his mum say as he woke up fully.

He saw a small smile on Merlin’s face as he watched the smiled sleepily at her, “Sorry, Mum. Didn’ meant to fall asleep on ya.”

“It’s alright, babe. You musta been tired, yeah?” Michelle replied with a smile, “I have somethin’ for ya that might make you feel a little more awake.”

Eggsy sat up, taking his legs off of Merlin, as the two of them waited for Michelle to return. When she came back with Jelly Babies, Eggsy couldn’t stop his nose from scrunching up, as he remembered what happened last time he ate the candy. He looked up at his mum and saw a look of confusion on her face.

“Eggsy, babe? What’s wrong? You’ve loved Jelly Babies since your da introduced them to ya.”

The Omega glanced at Merlin, who laced their fingers together for reassurance, before looking back at his mum, “Well…”

“You’re pregnant”, Michelle interrupts him.

Eggsy felt his eyes widen, “How...”

“Really, Eggsy, I’ve been pregnant before. The look of disgust to your favorite candy on top of you falling asleep due to a headache is kind of telling. That’s pro’lly why you are wearing Alec’s jumper too isn’ it?”

Eggsy opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and felt his partner chuckling quietly besides him.

Michelle set the candy down and asked, “How far along are you?”

“About twelve weeks… You want to see Peanut’s bump?”

“Peanut?” Michelle asked them.

Eggsy smiled and Merlin laughed, “A few weeks ago we saw a picture of the baby and at that point it resembled a peanut.”

Michelle chuckled and sat down next to Eggsy. He pulled the jumper up some, slightly nervous at the lack of reaction from her so far. Eggsy watched as she stared at the bump for a while, and jumped slightly when he felt a cool hand on the bump. All of a sudden, the hand was removed and Eggsy felt himself pulled into a hug.

“’m goin’ ta be a grandma!” She said excitedly.

Shaking himself out of his shock, letting out a small sigh of relief, Eggsy hugged him mum back and told her, “Yeah, mum. You’re going to be a grandma.”

He laughed at the look of surprise on Merlin’s face when Michelle got up and engulfed him in a hug next. She pulled back and gave him a look that Eggsy didn’t understand, although Merlin swallowed and nodded like they just had a conversation. Before he could ask what that was about, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

Daisy walked in, rubbing her eyes and asked, “Mummy, wot’s goin’ on?”

Michelle walked over and scooped her up before placing her in Eggsy’s lap, “Eggsy’s got somethin’ excitin’ ta tell ya, babe.”

Daisy blinked and looked up at him.

“Mum’s right. I’m goin’ to have a baby, Dais.”

“A baby?”

Eggsy smiled at the look of confusion on her face, “Yeah, flower. You’re going to be an aunt.”

Daisy looked around and asked, “When?”

Merlin chuckled then, “Not for a little while, Miss Daisy. Eggsy has to keep them safe in his tummy for while they grow and then you can meet them.”

Daisy frowned and thought for a minute, “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“We don’t know yet, Dais”, Eggsy told her.

Daisy nodded and looked at her mum, “I’m going to be the best aunt ever, mum.”

All three adults laughed and Eggsy told her, “I’m sure you will, flower.”

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Eggsy and Merlin left for home when Daisy began to fall asleep in Eggsy’s lap, promising Michelle that they’d keep her in the loop – meaning go over there for dinner more often. When they got home, the two got ready for bed and laid down together. They were laying on their sides, facing each other, with Eggsy tracing the tree tattoo on Melin’s side and abdomen while Merlin had a hand on Eggsy’s hip, thumb rubbing in circles.

“You were right”, Eggsy told him quietly.

“Of course I was. I’m Merlin.”

Eggsy smacked his chest lightly and Merlin chuckled.

“Now Roxy is going to have to fight Daisy for the title of favorite aunt.”

Merlin groaned, “It’s going to be a giant competition between Daisy, Roxy, and Harry for the title of favorite.”

Eggsy laughed, “How much do you want to bet Percival will be the favorite out of all of them since he is the sneakiest and Roxy and Harry won’t consider him competition?”

 “You’re probably right, leannan”, Merlin laughed.

The laid there together, enjoying the contact when Eggsy looked up at Merlin, who was looking at him with love written all over his face. Eggsy smiled and stretched up to the Alpha’s lips and kissed him softly.

“I love you, Alec.”

“I love you too, Eggsy.”

Before Eggsy could do anything else, Merlin gave him another soft kiss and scooted down the bed so that he was eye-level with Peanut. Eggsy immediately placed a hand on his partner’s head, lightly stroking the skin with his fingertips. The older man placed a kiss on the bump and brought his hand to same spot, as he usually did before they went to sleep.

The Omega heard, “And I love you, Peanut”, before the rest of the words went quieter and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Did you enjoy the fluff? I can't help my obsession with tattooed Merlin so forgive me if that's not your thing or you thought it was pointless. I'm not very good with writing Michelle and Daisy so I hope this turned out okay for you guys. Comments and Kudos!


	13. Week Twelve Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is part two

A couple of days after telling Michelle and Daisy about the pregnancy, Merlin and Eggsy flew up to Merlin’s home town – Eaglesham – to tell Merlin’s parents. Harry had been able to give them the weekend off, so Merlin called his parents to tell them they were coming and flew to Glasgow and rented a car for the last half an hour it would take to get to Eaglesham. They were about ten minutes out when Merlin started to tap a thumb against the steering wheel. Eggsy took his hand and brought it in between them to lace their fingers together. Merlin glanced and his partner and saw a small smile on the man’s face.

“What was it you told me on the way to me mum’s? Everythin’ will be fine, Alec. And if your parents aren’t happy – which I _highly_ doubt will happen – then we will face that together.”

Merlin smiled as his own words were thrown back at him, and felt most of the tension leave his shoulders. He squeezed Eggsy’s hand in thanks and saw the man smile back at him from the corner of his eye when Eggsy squeezed back. Not long after that Merlin drove through town and turned into the dirt driveway of the small plot of land that his parents owned. As they pulled up, they saw a man and a woman around Merlin’s age doing some work around the yard – the man, who was about the same height as Merlin and had short read hair, was chopping wood and the woman, who was only about half a head shorter with long brown hair, was working in the garden. As they got out of the car, the pair looked up; when they saw who it was, twin grins lit up their faces. Merlin took Eggsy’s hand as they moved to meet them.

“Alec! You’re finally here! Feels like we have nae seen you in ages!” the man said as he pulled Merlin into a hug.

“That’s because we _haven’t_ seen him in ages”, the woman replied before doing the same.

“It’s true I haven’t been back in a while, but the last time I was here, neither of you were here so you can’t blame me”, Merlin told them both once he was free. He looked at Eggsy and said, “Eggsy, allow me to finally introduce you to my older siblings Sarah and Colin. Sarah, Colin, this is my mate, Eggsy.”

Colin smiled brightly and stretched out his left hand, seeing Merlin held his right, and said, “It’s nice to finally meet you! We have nae stopped hearing about you after you met our ma. She adores you, by the way.”

Merlin and Colin chuckled at the blush that showed on Eggsy’s cheeks as he shook Colin’s hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you both, also. I’ve been dying to meet you and Sarah when I found out he was the youngest.”

Sarah held out her hand to Eggsy, “Oh? Why is that?”

“I was surprised to find out he was the baby of the family. Plus, any embarrassing childhood memories are always fun to get. Your ma told me a few the last time I was here, but said the two of you knew how to tell the funnier ones better.”

Sarah and Colin looked at each other and smirked.

Knowing what the two were thinking Merlin threatened, “You tell him what I think you want to and I tell your mates worse.”

“Fine. But we are still going to tell him other ones to make up for what stories you’ve already told them”, Sarah told him.

Merlin groaned and Colin laughed, “Don’t worry Bambi, we’ll only embarrass you as much as you’ve embarrassed us.”

He rolled his eyes at the nickname until Eggsy asked, “Bambi?”

“Yeah, when he was little every time he got interested in learning something new, or get surprised, his eyes would get all big like Bambi’s”, Sarah told him.

Merlin sighed when he saw understanding dawn on Eggsy’s face, “Oh my god. He still does that!”

Sarah and Colin both chuckled at the mischievous look on Eggsy’s face.

“Oh, I like him. He looks like he might be more mischievous than I ever was”, Sarah said.

Merlin looked up at her, “You have no idea.”

Sarah smirked and headed towards the house, “Come on, Loki, Ma is waiting for you inside.”

“Loki?” Eggsy asked.

Colin chuckled, “That’s your new nickname. When Sarah gives you a nickname, it doesn’t go away.”

Eggsy smiled and turned to Merlin, “Better not keep your ma waiting. You want me to help you with the bags?”

The Alpha shook his head and gave him a quick, “Colin will help. I’ll see you inside in a minute, mo ghràdh.”

Eggsy smirked and turned towards the house as he called out, “Whatever you say, Bambi.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at his Omega and walked to the back of the car to help Colin get their bags.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Eggsy walked into the small home and smiled when he smelt warm potatoes, vegetables, and apples. That meant the homemade potatoes and vegetables dish for dinner and Apple Tarte Tatin for dessert – two dishes Eggsy fell in love with last time he visited. Eggsy could hear voices from the next room over so, knowing his way around, the Omega headed for the kitchen. There he found Sarah trying to steal some of the leftover apples while he Ma lightly smacked her hand away. Eggsy smiled again, easily enjoying the family dynamic.

“Loki!” Sarah called out when she saw him.

Merlin’s ma turned and saw Eggsy and a smile lit up her face, “Eggsy, dear! So, good to see you!”

She rushed forward and hugged him tightly, Eggsy hugged the slightly shorter woman and winked at Sarah – who smiled and stole the slice of apple she wanted – and said, “It’s good to see you too, Mrs. Findley.”

At this the red-head pulled back with narrowed eyes, “Now, Eggsy. What did I tell you to call me?”

“Ma or, if I’m uncomfortable with that, Maggie.”

“Good boy”, she turned back to the apples she had been slicing up and saw there were a couple of pieces missing, “Sarah Iseabail Findley! What did I say–”

All of a sudden, the older woman stopped and turned to Eggsy with an eyebrow raised, “This is why she nicknamed you Loki, isn’t it?”

Eggsy just grinned, causing Maggie to laugh, “Boyo, you continue to surprise me. Fox and Loki. The two of you are going to drive Alec up the wall now that you’ve finally met.”

“I’m guessing Fox is your nickname?” Eggsy asked Sarah with a grin.

Eggsy laughed when Sarah just winked in response. “So, Alec is Bambi and you are Fox. What’s Colin?”

“Simba, because of the red hair and because he is going to own this place after Ma and Da. Oh, and he used to roar a lot before Alec was born”, Sarah told him.

Eggsy laughed, he was definitely going to get along with Sarah.

“So, Eggsy, how’ve you been? How’s your mother and sister?” Maggie asked.

“I’ve been good. Mum’s found a new job, made some friends. Daisy is lovin’ her new school. Daisy just keeps growin’. She’s four now, and I won’t be able to pick her up soon.”

Maggie smiled, “Aye. Little ones do that. You blink and all of a sudden, their all grown up. Sarah’s and Colin’s wee ones are already in college – it feels like yesterday, they were just bairns.”

Eggsy smiled wistfully, thinking about Peanut. The Omega had to stop himself from touching the bump that was hidden under another one of Merlin’s jumpers, knowing if he did that Maggie would guess why. Just then, Alec and Colin walked into the kitchen with their da.

“Eggsy, lad! It’s good to see you! I heard Sarah gave you a nickname already.”

Eggsy smiled as he was wrapped in another hug.

“It’s good to see you too”, Eggsy glanced at Maggie who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Alasdair.”

Satisfied, Maggie turned back to her cooking as Sarah giggled at the exchange.

Eggsy pulled back from the hug and told the man, “Sarah decided my nickname was going to be Loki.”

Alasdair raised and eyebrow and turned to Merlin, “Good luck.”

Colin laughed while Sarah and Eggsy smirked at each other when Merlin sighed. They all sat at the table when Maggie began to bring dinner over. As soon as they sat, they joined hands and started a prayer. Eggsy respectfully kept his eyes down, but glanced over at Merlin and saw the man tapping his foot quietly in nervousness. After they finished the prayer, Eggsy reached over and squeezed the man’s thigh in reassurance, stopping the man’s tapping, and served himself as the dish got passed around.

After taking the first bite, Eggsy told Maggie, “Ma, did I tell you how much I missed your cooking?”

Maggie laughed, “Alec must not be feeding you right, if you missed my cooking.”

“He cooks plenty good, but it doesn’t compare to yours”, Eggsy looked over at Merlin, who had a raised eyebrow, “Sorry, love.”

“In that case, maybe I should stop making the apple pie you like so much?”

The table laughed at the scandalized look that came across Eggsy’s face.

“Between the pie and the pastry Ma made for you tonight, I’m going to make a guess and say you really like apples, Eggsy?” Colin asked.

“Oh, bruv, you have no idea. If my dad didn’t give me the nickname ‘Eggsy’, after getting sick on eating too many eggs when I was little, it would have been something for apples for sure.”

The table laughed again. The rest of dinner and dessert passed by in much the same manner; everybody easily falling into conversation. After dinner, Maggie and Sarah did the dishes (because Maggie wouldn’t let Eggsy or Merlin help) while everybody else continued to talk in the living room. When the two women were done, they came and joined them. Sometime in the evening Eggsy excused himself to use the bathroom. However, on his way back to the living room, he was suddenly hit with dizziness. The Omega stopped and gripped the doorway to the living room and closed his eyes, willing the room to stop spinning.

“Leannan?”

He opened his eyes and noticed everybody was looking at him with concern. He opened his mouth to respond, just as his Alpha started walking over to him, when the world went black.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Merlin caught his partner just before the man hit the ground.

“Eggsy?” he asked, feeling panic begin to set in some.

When no response came, Eggsy being out cold, the Alpha had a hard time shutting his brain down. Why did his mate faint? He didn’t have a fever. Did he not eat enough at dinner? Did he not drink enough water?

“Alec, bring him over to the couch to lay him down comfortably. Sarah, Colin, Alisdair, go get some water for when he wakes up, as well as a snack just in case.”

Merlin felt some of the panic dissipate at his mother’s calm voice. Following her instructions, he laid Eggsy down on the couch as Sarah, Colin and Alisdair left. Merlin sat down on the floor next to the couch, gripping his Omega’s hand as he watched the man’s chest move, reassured by the fact that he was still breathing. Merlin didn’t looked up at him ma as she sat down in the chair next to Eggsy’s head, facing Merlin.

“Alec, look at me.”

Reluctantly pulling his gaze away from his Omega – his Alpha instincts screaming at him to protect – Merlin looked up at his ma. She had a question in her eyes, but Merlin refused to say anything until she asked the question out loud.

“He is pregnant, isn’t he?”

Merlin swallowed, “Yes.”

“Is that why the two of you made such a last-minute trip up here?”

“Yes.”

“Why didnae you and Eggsy say something sooner?”

Merlin looked away and took a breath, he forced himself to look back at his ma when he answered, “I was afraid you would be disappointed that Eggsy and I are having a baby out of wedlock.”

He watched as his ma’s eyes softened.

“Alec, mo bhalach. You thought I would be disappointed to have another grandchild? Do you love him?”

“Yes. More than anything. I would nae have bonded him otherwise.”

“So, why did you think I would be disappointed then? I waited for you to find your bond mate for 46 years and nearly another year after that to be introduced to them. I’ve been waiting for a grandchild from you since I met Eggsy and saw how perfect you are for each other.”

Merlin’s eyes widened in shock. He knew how ridiculous he was for being nervous to tell his ma, but he hadn’t realized his ma had been more anxious for him to have a bairn of his own then she was to see him married.

“There’s my Bambi”, his ma smiled at him.

Merlin smiled and looked at Eggsy. The man was going to be insufferable when he told him he was right.

“Alec… Do you plan on marrying him?

Merlin didn’t respond right away, he looked at the hand he held in his. First Eggsy’s mother asked him, and now his own. Yet, after having days to think about it, he still didn’t know how to answer that question.

“I dinnae know, Ma. Eggsy and I agreed that neither of needed anything more than each other, our bond, and now our bairn. But Eggsy’s ma pointed out that he grew up only taking what he needed and not what he wanted; I realized that I have no idea if this is something that Eggsy wants”, Merlin paused before admitting, “I dinnae know if it is something that I want.”

“Why do you say that, Alec?”

Merlin looked up at his ma, “Because everything I want I already have – Eggsy is my mate, and we have a bairn on the way. He is mine and I am his. The bond bite on his neck announces it to the world more than any ring could. Why do I need to want to ask for more?”

“What if I ask for more?” Merlin looked over at his mate, startled.

Eggsy looked groggy and slightly confused as he sat up but was looking at him for an answer.

“Then I will gladly give it to you, mo ghràdh. But may I ask why? I did nae know this was something you wanted.”

“I didn’t either. Never gave myself the chance to think about it before and it didn’t occur to me to think about it when we bonded. But I like the idea of announcing our love for each other to family; and I like the idea of putting a ring on your finger in order to label you mine.”

“Okay, leth eile de m ‘anam. Let’s get married”, Merlin smiled as he placed a kiss to the man’s hand.

“But I refuse to get married until I have a flat stomach and Peanut can be apart of the wedding. So, I expect some damn good engagement rings.”

Merlin and his ma laughed. Colin walked back in with Sarah and Alisdair trailing behind him.

“What did we miss? Fox wouldn’t let us come back to make sure everything was okay until now.”

“Simba, bruv, what you missed is your ma being fantastic. In the span of fifteen minutes she found out I am pregnant, knocked some sense into Bambi, and got me and him engaged.”

Merlin was able to see Colin’s jaw dropped, and his da raise an eyebrow and Eggsy laughing at the picture they made before a squealing Sarah nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug. He felt his eyes widen in surprised at the intensity of the hug, causing Eggsy to laugh even harder.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

After the whole family celebrated the news that night – everybody had a shot of whiskey, except Eggsy obviously – they went their separate ways to bed. Most of the next day went by in a blur for Eggsy; everybody had breakfast together and afterwards Eggsy and Merlin went to a local ring shop and customized engagement rings together – they both decided on simple silver bands with an engraving of ‘Leth Eile De M ‘Anam’ on the inside. They walked around town for a while, eating lunch there, until the rings were finished. From there, they then returned to the house for dinner with new matching rings on their hands. Just like the previous night, they talked about everything and nothing, although they all made sure Eggsy drank enough water while devouring Maggie’s cooking, yet again, in order to make sure there wasn’t going to be another fainting spell. After dinner, Sarah and Colin left for their own homes while Merlin and Alisdair did the dishes together. Eggsy and Maggie were sitting on the couch, enjoying each other’s company before him and Merlin have to leave in the morning.

“Eggsy, how far along are you?”

“Twelve weeks.”

“Hmmm. You should be showing, yes?”

The Omega smiled and nodded, “That’s why I’ve been wearing Alec’s jumpers, yeah? I didn’t want ta spoil the surprise and we had planned to tell you this morning, not last night so that’s all I packed.”

When Maggie didn’t respond, Eggsy asked, “Would you like to see Peanut’s bump? You can’t feel ‘em yet or anythin’ but it’s a nice reminder they are still there.”

Maggie smiled and nodded. Eggsy straightened up and lifted the jumper to show off Peanut’s bump, despite still being slightly self-conscious of the light line on his stomach. Maggie looked up at him and Eggsy nodded to her before she reached out to touch the bump. Eggsy watched as she stroked it for a second, love in her eyes, before pulling away to look up at him.

“Why do you call them peanut?”

Eggsy chuckled, used to hearing that question by now. He pulled out his wallet to hand over one of the many copies of the ultrasound.

“They looked like a peanut at the ultrasound and it just stuck when it came to my head. My little Peanut.”

Maggie smiled and looked back up at him with love in her eyes, “Thank you boyo, for finally making my youngest happy and giving me another grandchild. You are the best thing that could have happened to my Alec.”

Tears welled in Eggsy eyes some, as he smiled at the words. He tried to keep them from spilling but was unable to.

“Dammit”, he cursed as he tried to wipe them away.

Maggie laughed and pulled him into a hug, where they stayed until Alisdair and Merlin came in from the kitchen.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

The next morning Merlin and Eggsy drove back to Glasgow and flew back to London from there. By the time they got home, it was nearly noon. However, tired from the traveling, they grabbed lunch and made their way upstairs in order to relax in bed for the rest of the day. They laid facing each other with their eyes closed, their left hands clasping so their engagement rings bumped together. They dozed off together for the next couple of hours before they both found themselves wide awake. Eggsy opened his eyes as he realized something. Seeing Merlin’s eyes closed, the Omega placed a light kiss on their liked hands to see if his mate was asleep. The Alpha’s eyes fluttered opened and Eggsy smiled.

“Bruv, you know what I realized? When telling our parents that ‘m pregnant, we got the times right but we didn’t actually tell them ourselves. They figured it out before we could say it.”

Merlin laughed, “Well we had practice with informing through Harry and Roxy and then practice with timing through our parents. If we have another, perhaps it will be third times’ a charm.”

Eggsy smiled and hummed, as he stared up into the hazel eyes that were focused on.

“Do you want more than one, Merls?”

Eggsy didn’t realize what he said until he saw Merlin caught off guard by the question. The Omega nearly laughed when he realized he categorized the expression as Merlin’s Bambi expression.

After a small silence, Merlin answered, “I don’t know. You?”

Eggsy hummed, “I don’t know either. We’ll figure it out when we get there?”

Merlin smiled and nodded, “Always.”

Eggsy smiled and kissed him, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I actually liked how this turned out but I don't think I will write it any better either so hopefully you guys liked this chapter more than I did. I didn't really know how to write Merlin's parents so I was winging it. Also, Merlin's siblings just kind of happened. Don't ask me why or how because I really don't know. Just all of a sudden I was writing them and I just decided to keep them in because I liked the Merlin having the nickname Bambi with his family. Oh and I know those last two lines were the worst ending so let's just pretend it wasn't that bad since I can't think of a better way at the moment... but I will change it once I do. Hopefully week 13 will be much better then all of week 12. Comments and Kudos!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Christmas/Finals season is always super busy but I also had a couple of ideas that I needed to get out so I posted those instead of updating. Sorry not sorry. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

After their weekend in Scotland, Eggsy and Merlin had asked Harry for a couple more days to themselves, knowing they would get less time for themselves after Peanut was born. Luckily, the world was pretty quiet so Harry told them to take the week (barring emergencies, of course). The two celebrated their engagement with a nice night out, but otherwise just enjoyed each other’s company. They had taken to waking up and taking JB for a walk together in the mornings because they hardly got to do so on their normal schedule – which had them often waking up at different times. So, when Merlin woke up and found Eggsy gone, he began to panic. Rationally, Merlin knew he was probably just in the kitchen or living room, so he made he forced himself to slow down and pull on some pants and then leave the bedroom. However, when Merlin found an empty house, he let the panic set in. Luckily, before Merlin could grab his glasses and call Harry in panic, the Alpha heard the front door open. He rushed over to see his mate hanging up JB’s leash as the small dog trotted away. Merlin sighed in relief, causing the Omega to turn to look at him.

Merlin must have looked more frazzled than he thought when Eggsy frowned and asked, “Alec? What’s wrong?”

Merlin couldn’t stop the blush he felt on his cheeks and looked away, realizing how ridiculously he had reacted.

“Alec?”

The tech genius sighed and quietly said, “You were nae there when I woke up. I… may have… panicked.”

Merlin blushed harder and looked up when he heard Eggsy laugh. The man walked up to him, amusement plain in his eyes, “Your protective is showing, Merlin.”

The older man cleared his throat in embarrassment, making Eggsy laugh again.

“Don’t worry, Bambi. JB and I just went for a walk. Figured I’d let you sleep in since we have to go back into the office today and that means you probably will have a few sleepless nights ahead of you.”

Merlin’s eyes softened, “Thank you, lad. I’m sorry for overreacting.”

A predatory grin appeared on the Omega’s face, surprising Merlin, “You know, I don’t think I can forgive you quite yet.”

“Oh?” The Alpha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eggsy leaned farther into the older man’s space; Merlin felt arousal shoot through him as Eggsy told him, “I think I might need some convincing.”

 “And how might I convince you, leannan?”

He began to lean down towards Eggsy when the man smirked, “Oh, I can think of a couple of ways.”

Merlin’s breath quickened in anticipation when Eggsy’s lips were millimeters apart. Before he could bring there lips together, he heard the man whisper, “I’ve been horny all morning.”

Merlin couldn’t hold back the moan and moved to seal their lips together. However, all of a sudden, the Omega was no longer in Merlin’s space, causing him to blink in confusion. The older man turned to watch Eggsy strut towards their bedroom. Merlin couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sway of the man’s hips, when Eggsy looked over his shoulder and winked. The Alpha blinked for a moment before chasing after his mate.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

After the enthusiastic round of sex that Eggsy had provoked, the two reluctantly got out of bed and got ready to go into HQ. While on their way to the shop, they received a message from Harry, asking to meet with them as soon as they arrived. Confused, but not too concerned with the lack of urgency calling them would give, Merlin and Eggsy swiftly made their way to the man’s office. Once they had arrived, Eggsy was unsurprised to see Percival sitting in a chair across from Harry. However, as soon as they came in, Percival nodded to them in greeting and stood to leave.

“It was good talking with you, Arthur. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Hey, Percy?”, Eggsy quickly asked before the man could exit, “Are you doing anything this afternoon?”

Percival stopped in the doorway and turned to face him, eyebrow raised, “No. May I ask why?”

“I want your opinion on something. Could we discuss it over lunch?”

“I’ll see you then”, Percival nodded.

After the agent left the office, he turned to see Merlin and Harry both looking at him – Merlin with a raised eyebrow and Harry with narrowed eyes. Eggsy easily returned their stares, refusing to give any information.

After a moment, Eggsy asked, “You had something you wanted to discuss with us, bruv?”

Harry continued to look at Eggsy with narrowed eyes, when Merlin dryly stated, “As amusing as this stare down is, some of us have work to do, Arthur.”

At this, Harry stared for a second longer before straightening in his seat and clearing his facial expression to look at the two of them, “Yes, that is precisely what I want to talk about. Seeing as how Eggsy is off of the active duty list, I have been trying to decide where his skills would be of the most help here on the manor for the duration of his pregnancy until he is cleared by medical to return to missions. The best solution I could think of is to train him as a handler. The only problem is that it usually takes the same amount of time to train a handler as it does to train an agent, if not longer. However, it then occurred to me, that due to the training received as an agent, this process might be shortened. But as much as I think that could be true, that is a decision for Merin. Should Merlin decide that my theory would not work, my last solution is for Eggsy to become a… secretary of sorts. This would mean that Eggsy would help me or Merlin with things that should come up, such as paperwork or training, should it need to occur, and so on. It is not necessarily the best use of his skills the way being a handler would be, but it is the only other thing I could think of.”

Eggsy inwardly frowned at the second option. He didn’t think he could handle being cooped up doing paperwork day after day. However, he understood where Harry was coming from. If it took his entire pregnancy to train as a handler, he would not really be useful while off active duty. But a small part of him was begging to be allowed to be trained as a handler, that way, should he decide not to stay an agent after Peanut was born, he would know if he would be able to be apart of Kingsman without being an agent. Eggsy frowned as he realized he had been subconsciously asking himself that question. The Omega snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see both men staring at him.

“Something wrong, Eggsy?” Harry asked.

“No, just… thinking”, Eggsy paused and looked over at Merlin, “What do you think of Harry’s plan?”

Merlin pursed his lips for a second before saying, “I think Harry has a point. Your background as Galahad gives you and edge that handler recruits dinnae have, significantly cutting the time frame of training. By my estimate you would probably complete training within two months.”

“Excellent. We will have Eggsy begin officially training tomorrow”, Harry smiled and glanced at his watch, “Now, if you will excuse me gentlemen.”

A part of Eggsy sighed with relief at the decision before Eggsy nodded and followed Merlin out the door. Once they were outside of the office, Eggsy looked over at Merlin to see the man watching him, “What were you frowning about, earlier?”

“I… I had a thought. More of a question for myself, really”, the younger man looked away and shook his head, “I’ll tell you about it when I can answer it.”

Merlin nodded, “Okay, lad. Just remember that I’m here if you need me.”

Eggsy looked back at his partner with a small smile, “I know.”

The Alpha nodded again and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Eggsy’s forehead; the man then proceeded to head to his office, leaving Eggsy to his thoughts as he made his way to his own office.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

A couple of hours later Eggsy was jolted out of the thoughts – the same ones that have been circling his brain since the meeting with Harry – when there was a knock on his door. He cleared his throat and smoothing down his suit before calling out, “Come in.”

Eggsy smiled when Percival walked in with a to-go bag of food, glad to see both the man and some food.

“I hope you don’t mind, I picked up us some sandwiches.”

“That’s aces, bruv. We can sit at the couch and eat.”

They had settled on the couch and were a few bites into their sandwiches when Percival asked, “Eggsy, are you okay? You are quieter than usual.”

The Omega nodded as he swallowed his bite of sandwich, “Yeah. Just have a few things I need to think about.”

“Anything to do work and the baby?”

Eggsy looked at the man surprised. That seemed to pull a soft smile out of the man next to him.

“Did Roxy ever explain our relationship with one another to you?”, When Eggsy shook his head, the man continued, “Biologically speaking, I am her uncle. However, I have been more of a dad to her than her biological father could ever be. Before Roxy had even turned one, my sister and Roxy moved in with me when my sister finally realized that Roxy’s father only cared for himself. She became afraid of what would happen if Roxy was left alone with him.”

The younger man swallowed and set his sandwich down, “Would he have…”

“Hit her? I doubt it. Neglect a baby to fend for herself? Possibly. The point is, Eggsy, I understand the doubt you are feeling about being able to balance Kingsman with family; I felt the same way when Roxy might as well have become my own.”

Eggsy nodded, picking up his sandwich back up, but didn’t take a bite. He hesitated before saying, “I’m scared to leave Peanut the same way my dad left me. I can’t do that. I know how that feels and I don’t know if I will be able to live with myself knowing that I am risking it every time I go out on mission. But I also don’t know if I could stay in Kingsman if I quit being Galahad.”

“But what if you don’t think of going on missions as risking your life, but as making the world just a little bit better for Peanut? Isn’t that worth the risk?”

The man looked down at his sandwich, unable to answer that. Theoretically, he agreed with Percival. But convincing the part of him that was afraid? That was a whole other matter. Eggsy looked up when he felt the Beta place a hand on his.

“I am not trying to convince you, Eggsy. This is your decision to make, but that is something to think about. Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Eggsy nodded again, “Thank you, Percival.”

Percival nodded and withdrew his hand. The two finished up their sandwiches in a comfortable silence. Once they were done, Percival turned to look at him with amusement in his eyes.

“Now, earlier you said you wanted my opinion on something. You could have been telling the truth about that, but I think there is something else you want to talk about without Merlin and Harry being suspicious.”

Eggsy grinned, “It’s a bit of both actually.”

The older man laughed, “Alright then, shoot.”

“Okay, so first. You’ve known Merlin for a while now, yeah?”

“Yes, I consider him a good friend.”

“Perfect. So, if you had to guess, which do you think he would prefer: a mountain and lake, or a forest and animals?”

Percival raised an eyebrow at the question. The Omega just waited patiently, unwilling to give up what this was for – not yet anyway.

The Beta eventually replied, “The mountain and lake. But like those in Scotland. It would remind him of home. May I ask–”

“Nope. Not yet, bruv.”

Eggsy grinned when Percival seemed to accept this answer.

“Well then, you said there was something else?”

The younger man let his smile dim slightly, “It is a bit personal, Percy.”

“In that case, perhaps you should call me Michael.”

Eggsy grinned, “Does this make us officially friends then, Michael?”

Percival rolled his eyes, “Of course, we’re friends.”

“That makes me feel better about asking, then. Why haven’t you made a move on Harry? I mean, I know he’s oblivious but you could be more direct and less subtle, yeah?”

“That… is complicated”, Percival answered with a sad smile.

“If it’s too personal you don’t have to answer. I just want my friends to be happy”, Eggsy said after placing a hand on the older man’s.

“You’re a good friend, Eggsy. It’s not too personal. Just complicated. The answer to your question is also the explanation as to why Harry is choosing to be oblivious.

Eggsy must have looked confused because the Beta sighed and asked, “What do you know about the previous Lancelot?”

The Omega frowned, “I know he competed with my dad for the spot and his name was James. He was brilliant in the field – watched his mission feeds along with Harry’s.”

“Yes. He was a good man. A good friend. I miss him”, Percival sighed again, “But I don’t miss him in the way that Harry thinks I do.”

The lightbulb clicked for Eggsy, “You guys were fucking.”

Percival laughed, “We preferred friends with benefits, but yes. Everybody assumes we were more.”

“Why?”

The Beta looked at him like it should be obvious, “If Harry were an Omega instead of a Beta and he had been fucking Merlin when you met, what would you assume their relationship to be like?”

Eggsy paused to think about it. With the way those two interacted with each other, Eggsy joked that they were an old married couple. Had they been fucking, he would have assumed… _Oh_.

Percival laughed at the look on his face, “That’s how it was for James and I. We were best friends the way Harry and Merlin are, but occasionally went to each other for some stress relief. However, everyone assumed we loved each other. And we did; but only the way Merlin loves Harry and not the way Merlin loves you.”

“So, Harry thinks your grieving for James and has convinced himself you can’t feel the same way as he does because of it.”

The man nodded.

“So, why haven’t you set him straight?”

“Harry Hart is a peacock. Being a peacock, Harry will compare himself to James, even if I were to tell he doesn’t have to. I need him to figure out he has no one to compare to himself so that there isn’t a ghost between us. I want all of Harry Hart, the good and the bad; I don’t want a Harry Hart who thinks he can’t compare to a dead man when the reality is that nobody can compare to Harry Hart.”

Eggsy nods, “From everything I know about Harry, he will be oblivious for awhile longer. So, like you told me, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Percival smiled, “Thank you, Eggsy.”

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Not much later, Eggsy barged into Merlin’s office. Seeing that no one else was in the room, Eggsy locked the door. Merlin turned around in his chair, with his eyebrow raised, and opened his mouth to speak.

Before he could, Eggsy quickly asked, “What do you know about Percival and the previous Lancelot’s relationship?”

“They were lovers but not in love, why?”, Merlin automatically responded.

“You really do know everything, don’t you?” Eggsy smirked.

The older man rolled his eyes, “It took an idiot to not see they were casual, but most people are idiots. So, I ask again, why?”

“Harry is one of those idiots.”

“Yes, I know, now _what about it Eggsy_?”

“Harry is choosing to be oblivious to Percival’s mutual feelings because he is an idiot.”

Eggsy saw the moment that the lightbulb went off in Merlin’s brain and smiled.

“He thinks Percival is hung up on a dead man. Harry Hart has officially reached new levels of idiocy.”

“High enough levels to intervene when Percival won’t act until Harry figures it out?” The Omega asked him hopefully.

“Oh, absolutely, lad.”

Eggsy grinned, “Great! Now that that’s out of the way…”

The younger man swiftly, and slightly desperately, crashed his lips against Merlin’s. He felt his mate grip his waist in surprise and so with practiced movements, Eggsy undid the older man’s belt and trousers, freeing the man’s hard cock and drawing a moan out from the man. Eggsy pulled back from the kiss to mouth his way down the man’s neck as he undid his own belt and trousers and pulled them down.

Against the skin he was attached to, Eggsy whispered, “God, I need you so bad, Alec. Percival and I started talking about sex and all I could think about was you. Your cock in my arse, filling me up.”

Merlin gasped underneath him when he nipped at the man’s neck before kissing his way back up to Merlin’s mouth. Once there, Eggsy straddled Merlin and moved to sink down on him. However, the Alpha halted his movements, pulling a whine from Eggsy.

“Easy Omega, I dinnae want to hurt you.”

Eggsy growled in frustration and brought one of Merlin’s hands to his hole so the man could feel how wet and horny he was for him. The older man groaned and dropped his forehead against Eggsy’s shoulder at the same time as he crooked his fingers. Eggsy’s hips automatically thrust forward, looking for friction. When he didn’t feel any, the Omega whined. It was then that Merlin seemed to think Eggsy was prepped enough because he moved his partner so he would sink down on his cock. The two moaned loudly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being together.

After a moment, Merlin guided Eggsy’s movements and began to whisper in his ear, “You’ve been so energetic recently, lad. Bet you could easily fuck yourself on my cock without any help. You’d move your hips so fast, desperate for release, but not quite able to get there. Not with the way you’ve been desperate for me to fuck you today.”

Eggsy moaned at the words and felt pleasure shoot through him when Merlin begin to thrust up into him. Not too long later, both Eggsy and Merlin tensed and road the waves of pleasure they felt. They stayed there for a minute before Eggsy got up and cleaned themselves off with tissues.

Once they were put back together, Merlin surprised him and kissed him deeply again, “This is definitely a pregnancy symptom that I don’t mind catering to.”

Eggsy laughed and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I expected it to be (the Percival scene being longer than I meant it) but it's okay because I am happy with how Percival turned out. Percival is awesome, so hopefully you guys enjoyed the little bit of Percival feels. Plus we now can make progress with Harcival soon! Yay!


	15. Week Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for all the support from everybody who continues to read my fics, despite the long wait I sometimes put you guys through. Love you all! Enjoy the next chapter!

“Have enough snacks, Eggsy?”

Eggsy looked away from screen in front of him and glanced at the pile of snacks on his desk before look over at his best friend, “Shut up, I’m pregnant.”

Roxy smirked, and opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by Eggsy’s stomach growled. Eggsy narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to say something, and took another bite of the cookie he currently held in his hand. Roxy tried to look innocent but Eggsy could see her struggling to hold in the laugh. The Omega huffed and rolled his eyes before turning back to the computer screen. He waited for her soft laughter to end as he worked on sorting through the intel he was looking at.

After a minute, finally composed again, Roxy asked, “How’s the handler training going?”

Eggsy swallowed the last of his cookie and shrugged, “Alright, I guess. A few problem-solving tests like our training had, though all of this is on the computer, obviously. Coding has been pretty fun to learn – I can see why Merlin likes doing it so much.”

“Huh. You don’t sound as bored as I expected you to be.”

Eggsy lifted an eyebrow and looked at the Alpha.

“What? You hate doing paperwork, so I just figured you hate having to sit still to do things.”

“I know how to sit still! Paperwork is boring because it is so easy. This stuff though, its like a workout for your brain.”

Roxy laughed, “Well at least your getting a workout somewhere then.”

Eggsy frowned, “I’m still working out, Rox.”

If he had been standing, Eggsy would have stepped away after seeing at the mix of shock and anger that appeared on Roxy’s face.

“ _What?_ ”

“Roxy–”

“ _Are you insane_?!”

“But–”

“Do you realize how dangerous your workout routine could be for Peanut!?”

“ROXY!” Eggsy cut her off loudly. When the Alpha stopped talking, he asked, “You think I’d put Peanut in danger? I haven’t been doing my normal routine – I’ve been doing yoga for fuck’s sake!”

That seemed to calm Roxy down, and Eggsy rolled his eyes at the disbelief on his friend’s face, “I’m not an _idiot_. I _know_ I can’t do somethings I did before.”

“Oh my god. Eggsy, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry at you. Or believed that you would put the baby in harm’s way.”

“It’s fine. I know you were just concerned for me and Peanut. Keep me company until lunch and we will call it even.”

That brought a smile out of the Alpha, “Okay, Eggsy.”

She moved to sit down next to the Omega, as Eggsy reached for a new bag of cookies. Roxy looked at him in amusement.

“Shut up, I’m pregnant”, he said defensively.

The Alpha just laughed.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

A little while after he had lunch, Merlin headed to the gym. He had a problem with the code he was making for one of his new gadgets and was hoping that a bit of a work out would help him clear his head some and think of a solution. However, as soon as he stepped into the room, all thoughts of coding left his brain.

Eggsy had his back facing the door Merlin had just walked through and looked to be doing yoga. The tech genius was transfixed as he watched the movement of Eggsy’s muscles when the man switched to what Merlin knew was the side angle pose. He knew his Omega had started doing yoga in order to stay active in a way that was still healthy for the baby, but this was the first time actually witnessing it.

Merlin couldn’t help but regret not coming to watch sooner. The lad was gorgeous.

Eggsy moved to stand straight, so the Alpha quickly made his way over and wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist and began kissing and nipping at Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy briefly tensed before realizing it was him.

“Merlin–”, Eggsy cut himself off briefly when the tech genius pressed himself just close enough for the Omega to feel the erection now tenting his sweatpants, “Well hello to you too, babe.”

Merlin moved his mouth to the agent’s ear and whispered, “You know how gorgeous you look, stretching your muscles like that? Difficult for a man to restrain himself.”

“I can tell. Thought I was the one who was supposed to be gettin’ all horny.”

“How could I not get horny with a beauty such as yourself, mo ghràdh?”

“Sap”, Eggsy said with a smile before turning his head so that Merlin could kiss him.

The Alpha plundered his mate’s mouth and couldn’t help but think that this was a much better distraction that a workout.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

After Merlin jumped him in the gym – not that he particularly minded – Eggsy went back to training to be a handler. However, a few hours after that, he became restless from sitting at a computer for most of the day. So, he had walked around for a bit before finding himself in Harry’s office. He was distracting the man from his paperwork while happily eating a bag of crisps.

“Favorite artist.”

“Elton John. You?”

Eggsy shrugged, “Like a bit of everything if I’m being honest. Feel like I know all of John Denver at this point though.”

“Merlin?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Eggsy nodded, “I love him. I really do, but if I have to hear ‘Take Me Home, Country Roads’ one more time…”

Harry laughed, “Oh, how love has made you suffer.”

Eggsy chuckled and ate another crisp before asking, “Do you know Percival’s favorite?”

“Bon Jovi”, Harry replied immediately, and Eggsy smirked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Eggsy. The Omega tried to keep an innocent look on his face as he continued to eat his crisps. He had been discreetly pushing just the right buttons to get Harry talking about Percival, not that it was hard to do, since he invaded the man’s office, but the Beta finally seemed to figure out what Eggsy was after.

After a minute, Harry sighed, “I’m not going to ask him out, Eggsy.”

Eggsy frowned, “Well why not?”

The older man sighed, “Because I know what his answer is going to be, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“He’s not going to say no, ‘Arry. He likes you just as much as you like him”, Eggsy rolled his eyes.

“That’s impossible, Eggsy.”

“Why is it so impossible to believe that he likes you?”

“Because I’m old and broken, and he’s already found the love of his life.”

“You are well-fit, kind, a bit impulsive, but a gentleman to the end. You are not old and broken, ‘Arry, and James was never the love of his life”, Eggsy blurted, unable to let Harry continue to be oblivious.

Besides, he never told Percival he wouldn’t tell the older man. He shouldn’t be too upset about it. He hoped.

Harry frowned, “How did you know I was talking about James and how would you know whether or not he was the love of his life? You never met James.”

Eggsy shrugged, and figured there was no going back now, “Percival told me.”

“If he told you about James then you should understand why I can’t ask him.”

The younger man shook his head, “’Arry, Percival didn’t just tell me about James. He told me what their relationship was and, yeah they were fucking, but they didn’t love each other like that.”

Harry frowned again, “You must be mistaken. Just because he didn’t say they were in love–”

“’Arry, he specifically said that he loved James the way you and Merlin love each other and that ‘nobody compares to Harry Hart’”, Eggsy interrupted, exasperated at how dense the Beta was acting.

He watched as Harry gaped like a fish, understanding finally dawning in Harry’s eyes. After a minute, Harry asked, “I’ve been an idiot, haven’t I?”

“It’s about fucking time you realized that”, the Omega told him.

Harry sat there in silence a moment longer, before quickly standing up, “If you will excuse me, my boy, I have someone I need to go talk to.”

With that, the man swiftly left the room. Eggsy smiled, relieved to know that by the end of the day, two of his closest friends would finally be together. At that thought, Eggsy tapped the side of his glasses.

“Merls, you are not going to believe what just happened.”

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Percival was at his desk, just about ready to leave for the day when all of a sudden, Harry burst through his door. The man looked slightly frazzled but had a strange nervous determination about him. Percival couldn’t remember a time when he ever could have described the older Beta as frazzled. The agent frowned at that thought, growing concerned.

“Arthur? Is everything alright?”

Harry blinked and smoothed down his suit, obviously trying to get his bearings. He cleared his throat and smoothly replied, “Yes, of course. I have just come to a bit of a realization.”

“Realization?”

“Yes. I realized that I have been a bit of an idiot.”

Percival smirked, “You may have to be more specific on what then, Harry.”

The older man rolled his eyes as a small smile curled his lips, before becoming a little more serious again.

“Michael, I owe you an apology. I wrongfully assumed that I knew how you felt, and in doing so cause the both of us an unnecessary heartache. Had I not been so oblivious to your true feelings, perhaps I would have been brave enough to do this a long time ago.”

Harry paused to take a breath and Percival felt his heartrate speed up. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Not so quickly after just telling Eggsy…

Of course. Eggsy. The Beta would have smiled if he did become focused on Harry’s words once more.

“Michael, I am not very good at this, if it hasn’t been obvious. I am old and broken and you deserve a man much better than I. Despite all of that, I was wondering if you would accompany me on a date.”

At this Percival did smile. He moved closer to the slightly taller man until he was standing only a couple inches away.

“Harry, you beautiful, oblivious, perfect man. You are exactly who I deserve and there is not a single person who can compare to you in my eyes. Occasional idiocy included. Of course, I will go on a date with you.”

With that, Percival leaned forward the last couple of inches and kissed the man in front of him. Harry immediately kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Percival’s waist. Percival smiled and brought both arms around the Betas neck, holding him close even as he broke the kiss in order to breath. Harry’s smile was blinding as he leaned his forehead against Percival’s. Percival hummed and closed his eyes, content to stay right where he was.

 After basking in being able to finally hold Harry close like this, the Beta opened his eyes and place a couple of kisses on the older man’s lips.

“As much as I want to make up for lost time, I am supposed to meet Roxy for dinner.”

Harry nodded and pulled away, “Dinner tomorrow?”

Percival hummed, “What about dessert tonight?”

The agent felt his heart skip a beat at Harry’s gorgeous dimpled smile.

“Eight o’clock, my place?”

Percival nodded and leaned in for another small kiss, “I’ll see you then.”

He walked out of his office, with warmth in his chest. Percival pulled out his phone and texted Eggsy, _Thank you._

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_What else are friends for, bruv? Enjoy Harry ;)_

Percival chuckled and pocketed his phone as he got into the tube. As much as he loved having dinner with Roxy, he couldn’t wait for dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly how I expected it to turn out but I hope you guys like the official beginnings of Harcival! I thought about adding more suspense after Harry rushed out of his office but decided against it because I figured 14 chapters was enough of a wait for it :)   
> Anyways, there was less focus on Eggsy symptoms and stuff this time (actually removed a scene for Harcival ending) but I promise we will get back to it for next chapter.
> 
> Appreciate all kudos and comments! I love hearing from you guys! :)


	16. Week Fifteen

Merlin felt a shaking his shoulder and groaned. Not wanting to get up quite yet, he shifted away when the shaking continued.

“Alec.”

Eggsy’s voice filtered into his sleep-groggy brain and he mumbled with his eyes still closed, “What, Eggsy?”

“Babe, could you go get me some mangos?”

Merlin squinted his eyes open. The room was dark but he could see his mate sitting up right with a hopeful expression on his face. He turned to look at the clock on the bedside table behind him. It was two in the morning. Merlin turned around to look at his partner and the same hopeful expression was on his face.

The tech genius sighed and sat up, knowing if he said no the waterworks would probably start, “Give me an hour to find someplace open, lad.”

A blinding smile appeared on the Omega’s face, and Merlin knew he made the right choice, “You’re the best, babe.”

The older man yawned and stood up and began getting dressed. As much as he wished it wouldn’t be, he knew this was going to probably become a regular occurrence if they didn’t have whatever Eggsy was craving in the house.

“Anything else besides the mangos, mo ghràdh?”

“Nope.”

Merlin nodded and kissed Eggsy before walking out the door. Surprisingly, it only took the man 45 minutes to find some mango and arrive back home. He walked up the stairs, half expecting to find Eggsy asleep, only to find the man playing on his phone. As soon as his presence was realized, grabby hands reached towards him. Merlin chuckled and walked over. He handed over the bag of mangos and moved to undress. He slipped back into bed just as Eggsy moaned at the first bite of mango. Looking up, he saw the enraptured look on his mate’s face and felt arousal begin to stir. Eggsy then turned to him and kissed him; Merlin tasted mango mixed with Eggsy’s natural taste and, if he wasn’t so tired, knew he would be hard in a second. As it was, Merlin just enjoyed the kiss until the younger man broke it.

“Thanks, Merls”, Eggsy told him with a look of pure love.

Merlin nodded and yawned. If it kept his Omega happy, he wouldn’t mind the night runs, he decided as he watched the younger man continue to eat the fruit while he drifted off.

It felt like minutes later when lazy kisses woke him up again. The room was now fully lit with sunlight, so he knew it was at least a few of hours later. Merlin opened his eyes fully to see Eggsy looking at him with pure arousal. That made his cock stir in his trousers.

“Something on your mind, lad?” Merlin asked with a smirk.

With that, Eggsy pounced. The Omega plundered his mouth and moved them so that he was straddling Merlin. The older man automatically wrapped his hands around Eggsy’s waist and kissed back just as passionately. He could feel the agent’s arousal through both of their pajama pants and moaned when this partner began to grind down own Merlin’s own answering erection. The need to breath broke the kiss and Eggsy leaned down next to his ear as he panted.

“Been wantin’ you all mornin’. Tried ta let you sleep since you got me mangos last night but I couldn’t wait. Need you so, bad Alec.”

Merlin groaned and plundered Eggsy’s mouth. He then moved down and began to kiss and nip down the younger man’s jaw and neck, loving that it made his mate squirm. He moved his hips teasingly, and smirked when Eggsy made a needy sound.

“Alpha, please. Need you. Need your cock”, Eggsy begged.

“Anything for you, mo ghràdh”, Merln told him before he flipped them over and gave his Omega exactly what he wanted.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

A little while later, Eggsy found himself dozing off, happily sated and unwilling to move from his spot tucked into Merlin’s side as the man also dozed off before they needed to get up and head into work. However, a few moments later, the need to use the restroom won out and he got up to relieve himself. He was washing his hands when he felt something beneath his nose. With a frown, Eggsy swiped a hand under his nose and began to panic when it came back bloody. He looked in the mirror and saw that a thin steady stream of blood coming from his nose. The Omega quickly grabbed some tissues and held them under his nose.

“Alec!” he shouts out in panic when the bleeding wouldn’t stop.

“Eggsy? What’s–” Merlin had rushed in, worried, but as soon as he saw what was wrong, the worry seemed to disappear from his face, “Oh, it’s just a nosebleed.”

Eggsy felt a flash of annoyance in his panic, “Just a nosebleed? What the fuck, Merlin? I’m bleeding and it won’t stop and I don’t know what to do and–”

Luckily Merlin cut him off before he could start hyperventilating and place a hand on his cheek, “Mo ghràdh, it’s okay this is just another symptom because of Peanut. It will pass in a minute, I promise.”

Eggsy’s panic dies instantly, and lets out a relieved breath. Then it occurs to him that it hadn’t shown up in the pregnancy book they had read together.

“How did you know that?”

Merlin blushed and mumbled, “I may have bought a few more pregnancy books and read those too.”

Eggsy could have sworn his heart absolutely melted at the admission. His Alpha was so worried about taking care of him that he read not one, but _multiple_ books on pregnancy. He couldn’t wait to see how the man was when Peanut was actually with them.

“Babe, I think that is one of the most adorable things I have ever heard you do”, Eggsy honestly tells the man.

Merlin rolled his eyes but the Omega saw the blush deepen slightly and smiled wider.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

In the past, Roxy and Eggsy had gone on runs on the obstacle course or around the mansion when they had a little bit of free time, or one of them felt a little to jumpy to sit still. Now that Eggsy was in his second trimester of pregnancy, running was out of the question – more because Merlin, Roxy and Harry were a bit too protective and wouldn’t let him than because he couldn’t do it, however. So, instead of their run around the grounds, Roxy had suggested a walk when she saw how cooped up Eggsy felt with his increase of desk work.

“I’m just so used to havin’ been sent on a mission now, yeah? Feels like ages since I’ve been on one an’ I’m not even half way done with this pregnancy. I miss doin’ more stuff on my feet. Not that my feet actually like it when I am on them for too long”, Eggsy told her.

“I know, Eggs. To be honest I don’t think I’d be able to do it without going crazy. But maybe we can go on walks more often, keep you from feeling so confined and inactive.”

Eggsy nodded but didn’t reply. He knew the bigger Peanut got, the less he’d want to walk around since his feet would start hurting with all of the extra added weight. When that happened, he wasn’t sure what he’d do to keep from going stir crazy.

They walked for a few more minutes when all of a sudden, Eggsy felt like he couldn’t get enough oxygen in his lungs. After another minute, he didn’t think he’d be able to keep up the slow walk they were making.

“Rox’”, Eggsy gasped out and grabbed onto the Alpha’s arm as he stopped.

“Eggsy? Are you okay?”

The omega shook his head, “Hard to… breath.”

“Woah, okay, Eggsy try matching your breaths with mine, okay? Slowly. Just focus on inhaling and exhaling”, when that didn’t seem to help much, she then said, “Alright, why don’t we just sit down for a moment?”

She moved them over to a flowerbed that had enough concrete around it to provide a seat and sat the two of them down. After a minute, Eggsy finally felt like oxygen was entering his lungs like it was supposed to, although he was still panting some.

“Better?” Roxy asked with concern.

“Yeah. Felt like I jus’ sprinted somewhere, how heavy I was breathin’.”

“Is this another pregnancy thing?”

“Dunno.”

Roxy lifted an eyebrow, surprised he didn’t know.

“Weren’t in the pregnancy book I read. I’ll have to ask Merlin. He’s read more books than I ‘ave.”

It wasn’t until Roxy laughed that Eggsy realized what he told her.

“Oh my god. Merlin’s been going research-crazy hasn’t he?” Roxy giggled.

Eggsy smiled and nodded, watching as his best friend continued to laugh.

Once she was through her little fit, she stood up and said, “Merlin’s… thoroughness aside, make sure to ask if that’s normal, Eggs.”

The man nodded and stood up so that they could continue their walk.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Not much later, Eggsy knocked on Merlin’s door before entering to see Harry and Merlin at the man’s desk, reviewing some files.

“Hey. I’m not interruptin’ am I?”

“Never, mo ghràdh.”

Eggsy smiled, “Sap.”

When Merlin grinned back, Harry sighed, “I am surrounded by lovesick idiots.”

“Your one to talk, bruv. Speakin’ of, how’d the date with Percival go?”

Merlin and Eggsy shared twin grins when Harry sighed dreamily.

“Perfect. We another planned for tonight. We are actually going to go to dinner this time.”

“Lovesick idiot”, Merlin coughed into his hand.

Harry glared.

Eggsy laughed and said, “I’m happy for ya, ‘Arry.”

“Thank you, my boy.”

“Anyways, Merls, I came by to ask if havin’ trouble breathin’ was normal. Went on a walk with Rox’ and we had to stop and take a break so I could catch my breath.”

Merlin nodded, “Unfortunately yes. Peanut will make it hard for your lungs to expand like normal so it’s not likely to go away.”

An incredulous laugh burst out of Harry, causing both of them to bring their attention to the man.

“Why in the world is _Eggsy_ asking _you_ that?”

Eggsy grinned as he watched the blush reappear on his face. Merlin resolutely ignored them and turned back to the file in front of him. Eggsy laughed.

“Merlin read a few extra pregnancy books after we read the first one.”

Harry began to laugh just as hard as Roxy did earlier, and Eggsy couldn’t keep the grin off of his face, even as Merlin glared at the two of them. He then stood up quickly, clipboard in hand and headed towards the door.

“It’s time to get to the meeting”, he said curtly.

Harry laughed and quickly ran up and began teasing the man. Eggsy smothered his laughter as he followed them. When they walked into the room, Harry stopped teasing but continued to chuckle to himself. Eggsy sat down at his seat and mouthed _I’m sorry_ with a grin when Merlin caught his eye. The man just huffed and rolled his eyes, causing Eggsy to chuckle slightly. After a few minutes, a few other knights filed in and sat down. Once everyone was settled, they put their glasses on and started the meeting. They were probably about halfway done when Percival interrupted.

“Eggsy, are you okay?”

When he only gave the Beta a confused look, the man gestured his nose. Eggsy touched a finger to his and pulled it away to see blood.

“Aw, shite. Not again.”

“Again?” Roxy asked a little shrilly.

“Yeah–”

“Have you at least gone to medical?” Harry asked worriedly.

“No, but–”

That’s when everybody but Merlin and Gawain – unsurprising really, especially as he looked annoyed by the interruption – began to talk all at once, concerned. Eggsy tried to explain, while also stop the bleeding with the tissue that Merlin handed him, but could hardly get a single word in. After a minute of this, Merlin had enough and got their attention.

“GENTLEMEN,” Everybody quieted down and looked to the handler, confused on the lack of concern on the man’s face, “If any of you would let him explain, Eggsy would inform you that the nosebleed is perfectly normal due to his pregnancy. Now, back to the meeting.”

Eggsy smiled behind his tissue as the knights faces all turned sheepish before refocusing on the meeting. It was nice to know they all cared for him that much. Besides Gawain of course. Eggsy threw away that thought and continued to revel in the feeling of being cherished as he listened to the meeting.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

It wasn’t until they were home did Eggsy bring up what happened.

“I was surprised when everybody began questionin’ why I hadn’t gone to medical. It’s nice, yeah? Knowing they all care that much. I mean I think I _knew_ but hadn’ really realized.”

Merlin smiled as he watched his partner contemplate what that meant for a second before shaking his head.

“What took you so long to stop their panickin’, by the way?”

Merlin chuckled, causing the younger man to look up at him, “I may have been trying to keep from laughing at how protective they’ve become of you, lad. It was endearing but quite hilarious seeing them all jump up in concern.”

Eggsy laughed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right”, the Omega paused and asked, “Please tell me you recorded it.”

Merlin grinned evilly, “Now what kind of Merlin would I be if I didn’t?”

The agent laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	17. Week Sixteen

Eggsy leaned back in his chair tiredly while soothingly rubbing his bump with one hand. He had been trying to finish training as quickly but thoroughly as possible in order to finally be able to help Merlin with more than just some paperwork. The agent had just reached the halfway point of training an entire week earlier than Merlin originally planned, and turned to inform the man but was met with an empty desk. Eggsy frowned before remembering that the tech genius had gone to meet with Harry about something. Deciding his achievement was worth a little celebration, Eggsy moved to stand in order to see what Percival or Roxy was doing. However, as soon as he was on his feet, Eggsy winced at the ache in his back. He moved the hand that wasn’t on his stomach to his lower back to try and ease some of the tension. After a minute, Eggsy dropped his hand and turned to make his way out the door when Percival walked in.

The Omega smiled at the Beta, surprised he was here, “Hey, bruv. I was just headed to find you an’ Rox to tell you that I am officially half way done with trainin’. Was goin’ to see if you wanted to go to lunch later ta celebrate.”

“Congratulations, Eggsy. Unfortunately, I will be leaving for a mission around that time so I won’t be able to make it to lunch.”

“Next time then, yeah?”

“Absolutely”, Percival smiled, “I had just been stopping by to see how you were doing, but you are absolutely glowing, Eggsy.”

Eggsy couldn’t stop from rolling his eyes, “Well I can tell you I sure as fuck don’t feel like I’m glowing. My chest is getting’ bigger – which I absolutely have _not_ been looking forward to – and now my back is startin’ to hurt with the extra weight I’ve put on.”

“Since I won’t be able to celebrate at lunch, perhaps I could give you a back rub to help you feel better?”

Eggsy blinks at him for a second, surprised.

“You wanna give me a back rub?”

Percival just shrugged and told him, “James used to say I gave the best back rubs. Figured it’s the least I could do help you get comfortable.”

“Well, if your sure, bruv. I will never say no to a massage.”

Percival smiled and had him sit in his chair with the back of it to his chest, while not putting any pressure on his stomach. Eggsy then heard the man move a chair so he could sit behind him. Gentle but firm fingers began moving along his back and Eggsy couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips.

“Michael, James was right. I may have to hire you ta be my personal masseuse for the rest of this pregnancy.”

He could hear Percival laugh as the man’s hands drew out another moan.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Merlin was walking back to his computer with Harry in tow and was startled when he heard a moan come from the room. He glanced over at Harry, who looked just as startled, and frowned before continuing down the hall. Once they entered the room, they both stopped in surprise. They watched as Percival slowly moved his hands across Eggsy’s back, drawing out a moan when the Beta put a bit more pressure on some places than others.

“Are the two of you done gaping?” Percival asked without looking at them, too intent on what he was doing.

Eggsy, however, opened his eyes and turned his head to look at them. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed his eyes and dropped his head into his arms with another moan. Merlin felt his cock stirring at the sound and frowned. That should be him drawing out those delicious moans. He glanced at the Beta next to him and saw a pout on the man’s face. Harry was probably having a similar thought, but with him being in Eggsy’s place.

“How did you even get to this point?” Merlin asked, confused.

Percival replied as Eggsy continued to moan under his ministrations, “I commented that he was glowing and Eggsy said his back was hurting, so I offered.”

“I was never offered a back rub,” Harry said quietly, still watching the movement of Percival’s hands.

Eggsy seemed to hear him though and laughed, “You’re not pregnant, bruv. And I doubt complained about your back in the small amount of time the two of you have been datin’.”

Harry blushed, but the pout didn’t leave his face. Merlin would have laughed at him if he wasn’t stuck on the fact that Eggsy didn’t tell him his back was hurting.

“Eggsy, how come you didnae tell me your back was hurting? I would have been happy to do what Percival’s doing for you, mo ghràdh.”

“Didn’t hurt until I stood up a while ago. Then Perc just happened to offer before I could tell you”, Eggsy interrupted himself with another moan, “Promise I’ll tell you next time and you can give me a back rub then.”

Merlin grudgingly conceded, still wishing he was is Percival’s place at that moment. Then Percival glanced over at them and sighed.

“I promise I’ll give you a back rub, Harry. Now are you two done pouting?”

Eggsy laughed in between moans.

“I was nae pouting,” Merlin grumbled.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, “That is all I wanted, darling.”

Percival rolled his eyes, smile twitching at the edge of his lips.

“Anyways, we stopped by on our way to lunch to see if you wanted to join. Since you are obviously busy, Eggsy, do nae forget the doctor’s appointment in a few hours,” Merlin said, eager to get out of the room before he embarrassed himself by getting hard from the sounds still coming out of Eggsy.

Eggsy just nodded as he moaned into his arms and Merlin decided that was his cue to drag Harry to lunch with him.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

A few hours later, Merlin was in the doctor’s office and Eggsy was nowhere to be found. He had already told the doctor that the Omega was probably on his way but began to get concerned when there was still no word from his mate. The Alpha frowned and called Eggsy. After a few rings, Eggsy picked up.

“Hey, Merls.”

Merlin frowned when he heard noise from what sounded like a café behind the agent, “Eggsy, did you forget about the doctor’s appointment we are supposed to be at right now?”

“Aw shite. I’m on my way now. Rox, we got to go,” the line disconnected and Merlin couldn’t help but laugh slightly. Obviously, his reminder earlier didn’t get through with how much Eggsy had been enjoying is back massage.

About fifteen minutes later, Eggsy rushed through the doors, carrying what Merlin presumed to be the remainder of his partner’s lunch.

“Babe, I am so sorry. I went to lunch with Rox and completely forgot.”

Merlin pulled Eggsy into the circle of his arms and smiled, “It’s alright, mo ghràdh. It happens.”

The tech genius dropped a chaste kiss on his Omega’s lips just as the doctor entered the room.

“Ah, Eggsy, you’ve finally arrived.”

Eggsy pulled out of the Alpha’s arms, “Yeah, doc. I am so sorry for being late. I completely forgot about this appointment.”

An amused look crossed her face, “It’s fine, Eggsy. Okay, so you are sixteen weeks along, so your baby can hear you. Make sure you keep talking to them so they get used to the sound of your voice. As for the reasons we are here, have you decided whether or not to have the gender revealed for the ultrasound in a few weeks?”

Eggsy looked over at him and Merlin just shrugged. He didn’t care when they found out, as long as they were healthy.

“We’ll find out at the appointment. I don’t think I can wait any longer than that ta find out. That alright with you, Merls?”

Merlin smiled, “Of course, mo ghràdh. Plus, I dinnae think Daisy can wait to find out.”

Eggsy laughed and the doctor smiled.

“Alright, I’ll make sure to write that down. Now, I know it is a bit early, but the two of you should start think about birth plans so that you are prepared. Do you know if you’ll want to be coming here?”

Merlin glanced at Eggsy for a moment before saying, “Yes, we’ll be coming here.”

Eggsy raised and eyebrow but nodded as well.

“Alright then. Here is a pamphlet on the different delivery options. You’ll want to go through that and let me know once you decide. I’ll see you in three weeks, gentlemen.”

“Thank you”, Merlin said to her as she walked out.

As soon as the doctor left, Merlin turned to Eggsy intending to explain why he was so insistent about coming to Kingsman medical for the birth, but was immediately met with Eggsy’s lips on his. Merlin easily welcomed the kiss, slightly confused. After a minute, Eggsy pulled away and smiled.

“I think your protective side is showin’ again, Bambi.”

Merlin felt a slight blush rise but said, “I just want you and the baby to be safe. Kingsman has the best facilities for that.”

“I know”, Eggsy smiled and kissed him again.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< 

Later that night, sometime after the two of them got home, Merlin walked into the kitchen to make them some dinner and found Eggsy sitting at the table, frowning at a blank piece of paper in front of him. Merlin raised an eyebrow but continued what he was doing. When he was finished cooking, just over a half an hour later, Eggsy was still frowning over the piece of paper, while playing with his phone. Merlin set a plate in front of his Omega and one in front of himself. This caused the younger man to look up with a smile before beginning to eat.

“Everything alright, Eggsy?”

“Yeah, why?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “You’ve been staring at that paper for at least half an hour, lad.”

Eggsy blushed, “Yeah, um, I pulled it out ta write somethin’ down but completely forgot what I was goin’ ta write.”

Merlin laughed, unable to stop himself even when Eggsy glared at him.

“I’m sorry, mo ghràdh. But it seems you are experiencing a touch of pregnancy brain. Which explains why the doctor looked amused when you told her you forgot about the appointment.”

“Pregnancy brain?” Eggsy frowned.

“Aye. There has nae been a reason found for it, but some people tend to become a bit forgetful when they are pregnant.”

Merlin struggled to hold in his laughter when his partner began to pout.

“You mean not only am I goin’ to have to deal with random nose bleeds and boobs, but I’m goin’ to be forgetful too?”

Merlin couldn’t stop the small chuckle that came from his lips causing Eggsy to glare at him again. The Omega grumpily continued eating his food, muttering about the stupid symptoms of pregnancy. After getting himself more under control, Merlin sets his fork down and walks over to the other side of the table to sit next to his partner. Eggsy refused to look at him, so the Alpha kisses all along the side of his partner’s face. After a minute, the younger man finally turns his head and Merlin kisses him on the lips deeply.

He then pulled away after a moment and smiled, “And that’s what I am here for mo ghràdh. To make those stupid symptoms just a bit more bearable.”

Eggsy’s lips twitch into a smile even as he tells him, “I’m still not happy you laughed.”

The older man simply smiled and kissed his partner again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304822) by [EverybodyLovesEggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy)




End file.
